It's You and Me
by kyou.jj
Summary: Everyone heard about Shota and Sawako being together, it was certainly something no one would be able to forget in a while. But for being such an epoch in more ways than one, who would've expected that the first to forget would be Sawako?
1. Don't Forget

**_____________________________Chapter _I: _Don't_Forget_______________________________**

**__________Sawako's_PoV________________**

"Sawako-chan!"

Ara? I'm being called...?

"Sawako-chan! Sawako-chan! What happened!?"

After this, I hear approaching footsteps. Azane-chan...! Chizu-chan...! It can't be mistaken, that's their voice! But why...why can't I move!? I must greet them, otherwise it's going to be another misunderstanding...!

"...Unh..." was all I could manage...I could only open my eyes and look up at them; Ayane-chan, Chizu-chan, Sanada-kun... I was lying down on a field of grass looking up at their faces. I sat up immediately thinking it would be rude to be lying down while they sat there befuddled. Doing this, I turned a shade of pink and saw them flashing smiles.

"YATA! She lives! she's alright!" Chizu-chan shouted and hugged me by surprise, as I hugged back and smiled because I saw Chizu-chan's familiar joyful tears as she did.

"Choto, Chizu-chan," Ayane-chan intervened, "let's hear that from her, okay?" she gave Chizu-chan a concerned and thoughtful look before giving her attention to me.

"EH!? Yare yare...I guess I got ahead of myself...hehehe." Chizu-chan pulled back and chortled.

"Besides, Chizu-chan, I don't think **YOU** should be the one giving _her_ a hug right now, ne?" She shifted her eyes and that gave her the obscene aura we got so used to.

Who should be hugging me right now? Why not Chizu-chan?

"A-Anoh...—" I tried to say, but then someone interrupted.

"Sawako! Gomenosai!" He bowed his head and knelt to the ground before I saw his face. Who is he, and why does he know who I am? I'm quite sure this is not Ryuu-kun.

"A-anoh...—" again, I tried, but I guess I tried in vain.

"Haha! No need to be formal! Just go all lovey-dovey with her, and it'll be all right!" Ayane-chan said as she smacked the boy's back and laughed. He didn't even move. He just stayed there, waiting. But for what?

What was she talking about? I don't get this; I don't get **ANY** of this at all!

"Anoh...!" There! Finally, they kept quiet and they all turned their heads to me, except the boy who was still stuck in his place. Is he scared? I'm not cursed.

"Anoh...but who are you? I'm not really cursed, so there shouldn't be reason to be afraid of me..." With that said, the atmosphere suddenly changed.

It changed from joyful and thankful with fields and butterflies to sorrowful and confused with absolutely no fields and butterflies!

The looks on their faces said it all... They were confused. But why?

"Sawako, what day is it today?" Ayane-chan asked unable to keep the nervousness in her voice.

"April 9, 2016, Saturday." I simply replied.

"Who are we, Sawako?" she asked me another question as she still stared at me with a face full of uncertainty.

"You're Yano Ayane-chan, she's Yoshida Chizuru-chan...there's Sanada Ryuu-kun..." I pointed to designate their names.

"And?" Ayane-chan added. What is she up to, this Ayane-chan? hm...

"Oh!" There was this other guy...

Their looks tensed.

"Joe-kun right?" as I looked to the right and smiled at Joe-kun. He recoiled in surprise.

With that, the atmosphere got heavier. I feel that that wasn't the right answer. But I'm sure that he's Joe-kun!

"Sawako..." Ayane-chan started but another interruption came.

"How about me?" The boy that was just bowing a while ago sat up to meet my gaze. He had a look of hurt and frustration, but his voice was stern and foreboding.

"Hai!" I answered with as much vigor as I could muster.

"'Hai?' What's with—" Chizu-chan started but then again, more interruptions. Yare yare...

"You mean, **you**...you don't remember...**me**?" His voice suddenly turned to a quieter and saddened version. He looked down and put a hand at his forehead. His look of frustration became worse as I saw depression in him. Now that I look at him, he is quite handsome, VERY handsome. Something about his reaction makes me feel depressed too.

"H-Hai...I don't..." I looked down too. Somehow, I just felt my face flush and get all hot.

I couldn't look at him directly.

"Hospital." Right with that one Ryuu-kun. Great timing!

"Yes! Yes! The hospital, it would be best!" Chizu-chan said, saving this awkward moment.

Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan and Ryuu-kun all stood up, even Joe-kun who was still dazed. Poor Ayane-chan, she always has to put up with Joe-kun because of...

because of...?

What was it?

Just then, images started swirling in my head. I was with this guy...we looked so happy...

I see him talking to me... I was watering the plants...He came by after hearing me say...!

"Kazehaya-kun..." it was barely a whisper. I swear, that with that, my heart actually skipped a beat but was still thumping hard, and my face wasn't stopping being red yet.

"Sawako...! Say that again..." He almost jumped at me. Hope was what I could see in his eyes as he gazed into mine.

I couldn't look at him...

"Kazehaya-kun." I said again, this time it was more audible.

I want to look at him more...I want to see him. But...why do I shy away? I have to try. Then, there, I saw his face again. Still as handsome as his face in the memory I remembered...but he's not happy. Compared to what I remembered, he was always laughing, always smiling. That smiling face suited him...it suited him very much. But this Kazehaya-kun...he furrowed his brows at stared at me. I don't know what emotion he was trying to show, but whatever it was, it made my cheeks flush again.

"Sawako-chan! I called the hospital. Let's go." Ayane-chan called out to me and smiled but her smile slowly faded as she kept her eyes to where I was. **WHAT** is happening?

"H-Hai Ayane-chan!" I just stood up suddenly, almost jumping from where I sat. I just left Kazehaya-kun there... I can't talk to him. Words get stuck in my throat when I try.

"I'll drive." This was Kazehaya's terse statement. Though he had his back to us, I could place a sad aura coming from him.

"It's fine, Shota. I'll do it." Ryuu-kun replied.

So just like that, we were going to the hospital. Ryuu-kun drived the van and Kazehaya-kun got shotgun. He was so quiet and unmoving.

Even in the van, where I sat between Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan, I couldn't stop myself from looking at him.

"Sawako-chan, do you like us?" Chizu-chan inquired. I looked at her to look for some reason for her randomness. When I saw her, I found no reason, but just a smiling face, caring for me.

"I love you guys, of course!" I smiled back at her. Ayane-chan and Chizu-chan both put their arms around me and we had a group hug session here at the back of the van.

"Ryuu...why **THIS** hospital?"

"because it's near."

"Jeez! This is the reason why _**I**_ wanted to drive. Can't we go to another hospital?"

"We called **THIS** hospital, _**KAZEHAYA-KUN**_." both Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan said in complete sync, both of them even smiled. Was it just me, or was there really a malicious feeling right now?

After a series of tests, they had us wait for the results, but that was for another hour, so we decided to eat at the hospital cafeteria to pass the time.

**_________________Shota's_PoV_________________**

"Ara, where'd Joe-kun run off to?" Sawako asked as we were finding a seat for four.

"Ah, he left after we called the hospital. What, you didn't notice, Sawako? That's just like you." Chizu-chan laughed.

"Of course she didn't notice. She was noticing _something else_." Ayane-chan said.

Sawako just blushed and put her head down...how could she forget? Well...at least she remembers my name...this sucks.

It's like we're back to how we were a year before we started dating! She remembers everyone else though...This is gonna be really difficult since we already live at an apartment...Maybe she'll want to move out! Maybe she won't even like me anymore!

What should I do?

"Yo!"

That voice...no, please no...

"AH!" Sawako smiled at the tall blonde in front of him. Her eyes were almost gleaming and she looked really happy. I couldn't blame her... they haven't seen for 2 years, but they do e-mail a lot. This irritates me.

"Sawako-chan, Yano-kun! Yoshida-kun! Sanada-kun! Oh, and of course Kazehaya-kun! My, my, what are you doing here?" he greeted us and smiled.

This guy **REALLY** annoys me.

* * *

I'll be uploading the next chapter in the end of the week. Please review. I want to improve my work.=]


	2. Hello Goodbye

**__________CHAPTER_ii:HELLO_GOODBYE____________**

**Ei! I just reread the first chap...and well...I really got some errors there, but thank you for the encouraging reviews/messages from:**

**Rueness Elric**

**InsanityKiryuuxD**

**Miyano Ran**

**Again, Thank you so much~!**

**:D**

* * *

**KENT'S PoV**

"COME HERE KENT-KUN."

My, my, what an ominous aura Yano-kun possesses! I should be .

"Yano-kun! How long has it been? Quite a long time eh?" I'm trying my best to start friendly... I wonder what this is about? About Kazehaya-kun and Sawako-chan hm?

"C-come with me Kent-kun! Show me around your hospital." Hm. So it _is_ something about them? Poor Yano-kun...always the distractor. ***sigh**

"Okay, okay. I think we're far enough. What's the deal anyway? What's with the strange atmosphere back there?"

"I actually don't know if I should tell you...but...maybe you could help. _**heeheehee**_" SUPER OMINOUS! Yano-kun **IS** scary.

"Uhh...I-I think..." Crap! I can't think of an excuse to leave! Let's just all hope for the best here...**gulp!**

"Sawako-chan has amnesia."

"Ara? But she remembers me!?" ***Proud pose*** "Shissou is so glad!"

"Baka! The weird thing is that all she doesn't remember is Kazehaya-kun. She doesn't even remember _his name_!" Yano-chan is really worried over Sawako-chan.

"This is my chance!" ***gleaming eyes**

AYANE'S PoV

"Yare yare." But might this awaken some of Sawako-chan's memories? Or might it even give Kazehaya-kun enough initiative to stand by sawako-chan even though she doesn't remember?

"Ah, Kent-kun." Should I tell him her feelings for Kazehaya are still there?

"Ganbatte. I'm gonna go find them again. Ja." Nahh. I want this bastard to get rejected for what he's done to Sawako and Kazehaya's relationship. ***giving off ominous aura**

Now, Kent's probably going to tell Sawako about Kazehaya...***sigh**...I hope he gets everything right this time. He's a nice guy, but he gets too intrusive sometimes...and well... that's not much help to the situation now.

"Yano-chin! Over here!" They found a seat. Yare, yare...It's back to business.

"Chizu, could you help me a bit over here? Let's order." ***smiles**

"No, no. It's fine, Ayane-kun. Ryuu and I could do it instead." Stupid Kazehaya. Escaping this situation is futile.

Kazehaya was half-sitting and half-standing, No way am I letting you leave her at a time like this! Feel my wrath...

Pushing him down was easy. See? No one messes with **ME**.

Hm...Shall we make it more interesting?

"Ryuu-kun, help us with the trays. We can't carry as much without you."

Saying nothing, he just stood up and went beside Chizu. _Good boy Ryuu._

"Well. Stay, alright? It's hard enough to find a seat." **DO** **stay**. If you don't Kazehaya...

"Ahahaha." Bastard, trying to escape, huh?

"Ayane-kun, it's fine. Let Ryuu stay." Standing up and looking down at me...but he's got an edge to his voice. Hm... Let's just hope this goes as planned.

"Fine then. Ryuu-kun." I snapped and then went my way with Chizu-chan and Kazehaya.

"Yano-chin, I'll be right back, kei?" She smiled innocently and left without waiting for a reply. Why did you call me if you're just gonna run off anyway?

Answer: We've come to a point where we don't have to ask to know. I guess we just understand each other that much. Scratch that, we understand each other this much.

After flashing a smile to her just as she was about to walk away, I started to look at the line in front of me. Man, this is gonna take a while.

"Ayane...I need to tell you-"

"It's fine. I know this must've hurt you a lot and that you need some time to think about it, but Shota, listen, she needs _you_ right now."

Walk a little forward...at least this line's moving.

"You're her boyfriend right? Then why the hell are you doing nothing about this!? Look at her."

He didn't move.

"**LOOK AT HER**."

Then, he slowly moved his head to Sawako's direction, at that very instant, Sawako was also looking his way. Their eyes met for a while, until Sawako pulled her head back down and looked beet red.

He didn't take his eyes off her. More like he couldn't.

"See?"

"What do I see? She's forgotten me. Everything...she forgot everything." He wasn't looking my way but I can tell that he's depressed about it too.

I said nothing. I wanna hear you admit it. Admit that you can't just stand idly like this.

"_9 years_, Ayane, **9**!" He was trembling quite a bit.

"I was supposed to...supposed to--"

"May I take you order sir?"

"Ah." I tried to intervene and order instead but I guess he beat me to it.

"Five Set Bs."

"Yeah...what he said."

Supposed to what? Hm... it's best if I wait for him to tell me instead, he's really needs time to chill a bit, to sort things out in his mind. But he better hurry.

We waited until they put everything on the tray, it was about 3 minutes of silence. I just don't wanna push him in his state. Sawako wouldn't like that at all, and he wouldn't like me meddling again.

"Here's everything. Thank you."

There were two trays. Both seemed equal, so I just immediately took one and left. ***sigh **Sawa**-umph!**

"Ouch. Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Sorry."

**"Pin!?"**

"AH! YOU! Are you stalking me? No matter what, you're still too young-"

**"Shut it."** Him, among all people!? How could I deserve this?

"Yano-chin, don't be like that. Smile. Say 'chi'" She put her index on her cheek.

"So you're responsible for this. You just had to get him?"

Pin was already coming down on Shota when Chizu arrived.

"Pin, you idiot! It's gonna spill!"

"Eh? That's fine Shota! I know that you missed me."

She chuckled. "You're in that mood again. Don't worry, we can't rush these things. Give 'em time"

"I just saw him and told him about the situation."

"How'd he react? Kent knows too."

"He just laughed and said 'Shota...how unfortunate'. He's really become an old man." She chuckled at this, and well yeah, I giggled too. Hey, I find it funny.

"Sawako, sit between us."

After eating through a relatively quiet...maybe the most quiet lunch session we've done so far, we started heading back to the main building.

__________________________________________________________________________"This isn't some ordinary case, I can tell you that." He pushed his glasses up and looked at the folder in his hands. Dr. Yuri was sitting on a high class office chair behind a fine mahogany desk.

"What else can you say, doc? Chizu inquired. Anxious as they were, they tried to keep their cool, but Sawako just could not hide her nervousness. She was trembling and kept looking down.

"Well, it seems like a slight concussion. But as to what you claim, I can't release results just about yet. This seems serious. There should be complete surveillance on Ms. Kuronuma and come back after two weeks. We'll see then.

He ended again.

"Anything else doc?" Surprisingly, Ryuu asked.

"Ah, yes. You there," he pointed to Shota, "I'd like a word with you before you leave."

Saying nothing, everyone else filed out the room, Sawako being last, she took the chance to look at her loved one before leaving. She could see that he was worried, but he kept his face calm.

_As usual_. She smiled before finally closing the door behind her.

"Kazehaya Shota?"

He nodded.

"You're the forgotten one."

It broke his heart to hear those words, even though he knew it was true, he just couldn't find it in him to believe. But he played his part well.

"Yes. Yes, I am.

"That optimistic attitude's gonna take you far. You don't need to worry; she'll get her memory back sooner or later. Most times, she's just gonna need a trigger for her to remember. So, stay by her, son. It might sting but it's really for the best."

Dr. Yuri showed a smile. A reassuring smile, but a smile riddled with empathy for the boy before him. But no, even he can't _understand_ Shota's feelings right now. How dare he say those things in such a carefree manner!? But still...it **IS** for the best.

Shota just walked out without a word, without looking back. He felt bad enough, how can this get any worse?

And it just did.

There, right before his eyes, answered the question.

It was Sawako. Her eyes were wide and she was unmoving. He couldn't really tell the emotion on her face, but he saw trouble.

She was pinned against the wall by some man who was hunched over and exaggeratingly close for it to be a friendly conversation. He was either whispering something in such promiscuity or harassing her, but Shota couldn't move. He couldn't help, especially when he saw who it was.

Miura Kent.

He couldn't help her somehow... All he could do was turn the other way and walk.

* * *

**It's getting a bit emo, but stay with me here. It'll get interesting. :D**

**Btw, I'm halfway through with Chapter 3. So, well, review it kei? hehe.**

**I'm balancing my day with chores, studying and writing, so don't expect me to be quick on updates.**

**Anyway, if you've got ideas on how the next will go, go and review.:) I'd love to read about it.**


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**_______________CHAPTER_iii:_YOU_CAN'T_ALWAYS_GET_WHAT_YOU_WANT___________**

**I like this chapter more than Hello Goodbye.:D :D :D**

**Why? Find it out for yourself! :)**

**MORE THANKS TO:**

**Miyano Ran**

**InsanityKiryuuxD**

**You guys keep me writing this.**

**Reading reviews make my **

**:D**

* * *

**Kent's PoV**

"Shissou...!" There wasn't any fear in her eyes, just confusion. It touches me at how much trust she gives to me and her friends! Even with this happy emotion, I gotta keep a straight face.

"Listen, Sawako," first time I got to say her name so seriously! I'm great!

"Hai?" She wasn't trembling, wasn't scared. That's good. Even with this kind of position, her heart doesn't waver. What a lucky guy you are Kazehaya! She looked up at me, all big-eyed.

"What do you think of me?" I wasn't looking at her, I'm afraid my plan will get exposed if I tried.

"Shissou is a good person." What a kind, innocent girl!

"How do you like me?"

"I like you, just as I like Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan."

"Then, do you still remember in 2nd year when I told you it would be okay if I went out with you?"

No response.

_"Do you?"_

With this, she looked teary-eyed, but since she got better at controlling her tears, they didn't drop down.

"It was about Kazehaya-kun."

I wanna hear you continue this Sawako.

"You told me that he liked someone..."

Speaking of the devil. Using my peripheral, I see him dumbstruck. Your move Kazehaya.

"Shissou--?" She must've seen me shift my eyes. She looked over to where Shota was.

He was facing the other way, he was walking away silently. *sigh

"You remember what happened then, right?" I retracted my arms to my side. If you don't have the guts Shota, there's someone here who does.

"Ganbatte Sawa-chan." I chuckled and smiled encouragingly at her.

She ran towards him. It's bad to just do nothing about these things Shouta, she's quite a catch too.

"S-S-SHOTA!

Stopping and turning abruptly towards her, all he could utter was:

"W-Wha...?"

"The van's this way."

"Repeat what you just said." He came closer, slowly, step by step.

"The van's this way."

"Ahahaha. Repeat what you called me." There was a genuine smile on his face. Well, seems like I did better than I expected.

**(*end of Kent's PoV. He's been on the spotlight for too long)**

"Shota." It wasn't a whisper and she wasn't stuttering anymore. Hearing this, he pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"Thank you, Sawako..." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Within those five words, she couldn't say something as meaningful as what he had said. All she could do was sob into his chest.

Tears of joy.

"N-No...!" I-I...should be...apologizing..."

"Shh. It's alright," he caressed her silky smooth hair as she still cried, "We'll face this together."

He pulled back as Sawako had started to calm down. "Now, now. Do you want Ayane and Chizu to torture me saying I was the one who made you cry?" He wiped her tears away with his thumb, as he was chuckling slightly.

"Your smiling face suits you the best."

She sweetly smiled at him.

"Likewise," that said, he gently kissed her forehead then looked at her again to see how she would react.

_Deep scarlet huh?_ _As expected_, Shota thought as he took his girlfriend's hand and intertwined it with his.

"Thank you, Shota-kun."

"What? No 'thank you' for me?"

"AH!" Shota jumped in surprise.

"Thank you shissou! You're always looking out for me." She bowed deeply at Kent and when she was done she was smiling again. It had become more natural after remembering that day.

"That's it, Sawa-chan! Your best smile," he had a smug look on his face but when he turned to Shota it fell back to his indifferent look, "Take good care of her, if you don't, _I'll_ be your substitute."

Shota looked pissed and was about to storm out, but when he tried to tug at Sawako's hand, it seemed that she wanted to stay a while.

"It's a joke, Shota-kun. I don't think Sawa-chan would ever find a substitute for you, even if it is me." He laughed at Shota who had taken what he said seriously.

_See why I find him annoying?_ He told himself.

Sawako just stood there in silence. Still with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I think you've made them wait for you long enough. Ja, I've got some things to do." He turned his back and was about to walk away when someone called out to him.

"Kent"

"Mm?" He stopped to turn his head to see who it was.

"Thanks."

Kent just turned back to his original route and waved back at them, chuckling to himself.

**What a conceited guy,** it was the message running through his mind, but it didn't matter, he had helped them today. That's what mattered. Walking to the parking lot hasn't been this magical for neither Sawako nor Shota. **Never.**

* * *

**Shota's PoV**

"EH!? But..."

"Uh-uh, no buts Shota." Ayane winked.

"It's been a long day so, **JA!"** Chizu practically shouted the last part before they told Ryuu to drive away.

*sigh

And they drove off with _my car_. Wow. Guess I'll be taking the bus tomorrow then.

Wof! wof!

"Maru-chan!" We said it together, being like this just makes me feel so much better. Now, where did I put those keys?

"Sawako, play with him for a while, I'll open the door."

She didn't reply, guess she was too busy having fun with Maru. I'll just let 'em be.

I started tapping at my pockets. God, where are the keys!? They're not here.

"I'll be right back, kei?" Crap. Gotta use the back way in. I tried to keep the nervousness in my voice, hopefully, she might have not noticed.

"Oh-kay Shota." Just stay there playing with Maru. He's really gone fond of you, though he's an old dog now.

***sigh.** Why did we get such a house, I will never know.

To describe this house, I would have to use the words: big and luxurious. Living in a house of our own, wasn't our decision, it was actually Sawako's father. He wanted us to _'stay close'_, so after he had won in the lottery for a billion yen, he had this built. Then, both of them went to tour the world. This happened about a year ago. Before this, we were staying at an apartment. So, out of habit, we call this, 'apartment.'

But it's sorta nice. Feels like we're married. Ah jeez, I always get blushy when I think about this.

Finally reached the back door. The key's right over...got it!

I ran back to the front, thinking how cold Sawako and Maru must've been for waiting at this time. "9:30 PM" he read the time to no one. That was quite the road trip.

"I got the key." No one was there waiting at the porch. ***click**

"Oh, Shota! You must've been cold being out at this time like that, come in. I just made some soup."

Confused he stood there, stuck in the moment.

"How...?" he let his voice trail off. How did she do that? Is this a skill she's been hiding all this time? She can pick locks!?

"Ara? I used the key. You know, the one you hid in Maru's collar." She looked back at me with the same confused look I gave her.

"Ahahaha" Talk about stupid. Really now, is she _really_ the one with amnesia, or is it me?

Sawako just smiled at his laughing boyfriend in the yard. He went to the door and put his arm around her waist. Although Sawako was blushing, she kept on smiling at Shota. They came in together, and closed the door together.

* * *

***knocks**

"Sawako?" _Looks like she's still sleeping._ _I'll just post a note on the fridge._ He pulled at his tie to loosen it a bit. _Almost 8, better be going. Even Maru's still asleep. Can't blame them...we slept at midnight last night._ He smiled inwardly remembering what they watched last night. _Our graduation vid. Brings back some memories_. He chuckled as he made his way from the 2nd floor to the kitchen.

"Good morning," the familiar voice greeted him and ended his reverie. He looked up to see Sawako sitting on the table, the food was ready.

What he realized he saw made him jump.

_**Is this really Sawako?**_ He asked himself. Taking two blinks, he still couldn't believe it. He was slowly turning red at the sight.

She still had her bed head hair, but it looked like she'd been down here for more than half an hour. What is she trying to do? Shota put his hand above his eyes. Even though he couldn't see her, the image stayed vivid in his mind. Sawako, _**his**_** Sawako**, was wearing just a T-shirt. _His_ shirt. It fitted her well, and it was ridiculously short. What else? He could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Sho-ta~" She adorably called him, pulling at his arm.

"What are you wearing?" They were about half a foot away from each other.

"Your shirt, silly." She chuckled at him. Somehow, this seemed natural to her.

"W-why? Where'd you get that?" Stuttering a bit, still not overcoming from the shock.

"We~ll," she started, "last night, I snuck in your room to get this. I couldn't sleep so I wore this to make me feel relaxed." she blushed and looked down at the shirt.

**"E-EH!?"**

"I thought you wouldn't mind..." she walked away a bit then looked over her shoulder, "Are you mad?" she put a loosely clenched fist right before her mouth, she was pouting.

"I-I'm not...! It's just..." putting his hand at his nape and rubbing it in confusion, he tried to put his mind straight, "You might get sick if you wear yesterday's shirt like that..." It was low and almost inaudible, but she heard it.

"Should I take it off?" He was about to nod when he shouted "NO!", seeing Sawako flip the end of the shirt and was about ready to pull it up.

She just smiled again as he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. What's happening here? Is this a dream? It must-

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warmth on his lips. He jumped back in surprise. Sawako had kissed him. She looked back at him with a confused-slash-slightly pained expression.

"A-are you-"

"NO! I'm going to be late for work. I'll be back later." Half-running out the house, he took a breather at the porch. He sat down and touched his face, it grew hot-his face was turning all shades of red. In truth, he had to log in at 10. He checked his watch to be sure. "8:45, plenty of time." He slightly touched his mouth, still unable to calm down.

_What was that about?? Worried, Excited, Happy or confused? I don't even know how I should feel right now!_ Dazed, he looked up at the sky. It was summer and it is hot. _**Rationalize Shota, rationalize**_.

It was just morning and there was already a very memorable surprise for Shota, so memorable, he didn't anticipate this one.

Arms were wrapped around him, just below the chest. Her body was pressed against his back. BEAR HUG!

He didn't know how to react.

"Don't be running off like that~ I didn't get to say goodbye properly~"

He was about to say 'It's not too late to say goodbye yet', when he remembered where he was - outside, in the middle of the yard.

His face flushed.

Quickly breaking free from the embrace, he turned towards her and threw his arms around her.

"Aw~ how swee...!" Shota had lifted her off the ground, put her above his shoulder and carried her to the living room. Noticing that the shirt was half-way up, he flopped her down on the couch.

**Umph!** "That was fun!" She giggled.

Shota paced before the flat screen and looked seriously at Sawako. The aura was like a father to his daughter when she was caught misbehaving in school.

"Kuronuma." His voice was stern, but unusually warm. Maybe it was because he was trying to be considerate.

"You can't just go out looking like _that_, I mean, you don't even have a…a bra on, and with just that shirt, it's _skimpy_."

She bit her lip. Looked like she was really listening, because of the serious face she was showing.

_You should only be showing these things __**to me**__, damn it! Hopefully, no one got a really good view._

"So it's alright for me to do so indoors?" She asked plainly.

"In the house, yes."

Giggling, she asked, "Is it alright if I say goodbye to you now? You might really be late."

***sigh** "Alright."

She slowly came up to him, giving him a hug; she pressed herself against Shota, _again,_ for over a minute without saying anything.

"Be back soon, kei?" was all she said and then she skipped back to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room, to finish her food.

He couldn't put it in words right now. _What was that about!?_

* * *

**Third chapter done! nyahaha. :) See why I liked You Can't Always Get What You Want? xD**

**Plus, it's the longest chapter so far. Still haven't done the fourth. Please do review. ;D**

**While you're at it, tell me a remedy for insomnia. :( I keep sleeping at 3 AM, in fact, I wrote this AT 3:30 AM. I can't go jogging like this. I also have classes by 8, so I have to wake up by 6.T-T**


	4. Hey Now

**Whee! I should be doing homework right .:D**

**THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!**

**InsanityKiryuuxD**

**Miyano Ran**

**THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!THANK_YOU!**

**:D**

**Here goes:**

**______________________________Chapter_iV:_Hey_Now____________________________________**

"WHAT!?" They shouted at the bespectacled man before them.

"Well..." he tried to choose his words for the fifteenth time, giving a slight shake of the head, "Simply put: this isn't just some classic case of amnesia...It's a rare type actually. First time I've seen it here."

Building up the tension, he just had to pause.

"I've searched for similar cases considering your accounts," he walked to his desk and grabbed a portfolio from a pile of scattered files, "Last known case of this happened around in the late 1820's in Europe."

You see: He started reading the summary he had prepared. Sighing inwardly, he wondered how this long this case would last. _It's for the best_. He cleared his throat.

"Antalasia de Vigo was her name. It was exactly on her 25th birthday that this occurrence had happened. Like your case", he swiveled his head to his patient for a brief period, "she couldn't remember her fiancé."

Starting to pace in front his desk, he cleared his throat once more.

"The young master, her fiancé, had felt awful just from hearing the news. He blamed himself for being so careless, because, it was he who had hit her head.

"This man was very rich, an heir to a royal family, and she had been his first love. He went on staying by her, and followed what the priest had told him to do: Treat her as you usually do. And so, he did.

"It had been good for them. He was pleased that Antalasia had been remembering many things, but he noticed that she never said she remembered sad times. But to his joy, he did not care. This was where it started."

His voice had a chilling ring to it.

Silence crept in. _**What the hell is this? A ghost story?**_

"Then, he realized some strange differences about her."

_**Oh God...maybe it is!**_ Everyone cast an unconscious look at the patient. _What if...?_

"She wasn't the gentle girl he had known when they were together, but to everyone else, she had treated them no differently. This broke the young master's heart."

_Phew! Tragic love story. Safe call!_ It was Chizu's thoughts. She instinctively was mentally listing down happy things.

_**EH!?,**_ He didn't know what to think, how to react. But as far as he knew, he had to keep listening.

"Broke it so much that he could no longer stand the sight of his wife as is. He resorted to his last option in desperation-suicide. He had jumped off a cliff on the eve of their anniversary.

"Leaving no note, his servants wondered where he was; it had been days since they last saw him, but his wife did not care at all. She gave answers like, 'Who is he?' and 'I know no one of the name you speak.'

"This dismayed the servants. But at that day, fishermen had come. The wife was who they requested to see.

"They had stumbled upon the young master, what was left of him. They thought it best to return his body to his wife. The servants worried that their mistress would throw the body away, so they all gathered to watch.

"What happened next had shocked the servants and the fishermen. Their mistress was crying over her husband's body. She said, "My Prince! If only I had never forgotten!" She sobbed and buried her face in the corpse's chest.

"She had remembered everything; she was back to normal again. But, they never got to prove this."

He took mouthfuls of water at his desk. Taking a deep breath he said,

"The next day, the servants went up to the wife's room to deliver breakfast when they saw their bodies in the bed. The covers were blood-stained. They were both dead and the mistress had pierced her heart with the king's dagger. There was a note she inscribed in her own flesh before she took her life.

"Without you, My Prince, I lost purpose in this world! We shall be together in the next world."

"That's a pretty long message." Ryuu had chimed in and laughter broke the tension.

"Yes, yes. Ah well," Dr. Yuri had laughed too, "This happened, long ago. Times have changed and of course, this wasn't in English."

"What will happen to me...?" Sawako's mellow voice came out; she put a hand on her chest, as if reenacting the way Antalasia killed herself.

Shota took her hand away from her chest. "Nothing like _that,"_ he whispered to her, luckily it was out of earshot of everyone else, otherwise he would be hearing non-stop teasing again.

"My dear, you will get through this! I am sure of it." he smiled at her. Somehow, it had affected her enough for her to smile back.

"Alright, I just need to have a few reminders with Kazehaya-san." he looked to everyone in the room, before opening the door for them, "You all could wait outside."

This very thing happened last week. I wonder what he'll say this time.

"Well. It's been a week."

"It has, yeah..."

"I have to know..." Shota looked at the doctor, "What were both of you doing throughout the week."

He looked down, concealing his already reddening face.

**(Everyone remembers what happened in Day 1 right?)**

**Day 2:**

"Sawako-"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED!" She crumpled into a corner in the kitchen. _Well, at least she's wearing proper clothes now. Her usual long night dress._

"I'm off to work then." Ignoring this, he just left the house, avoiding anymore mishaps like the day before.

**Day 3:**

**PRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!**

"GAH!" Shota had fallen out of bed at the incredulous noise.

"What was that f-"

"Drop and give me twenty!" She was wearing her old track suit, a whistle sitting noticeably in her hand. _Oh God. What is it with this command aura around her!?_

"I was already dropped." Shota sheepishly said. He had only been half-awake and now this.

"DON'T SASS ME! TWENTY PUSH-UPS, NOW!" _Oh boy..._

**Day 4:**

"..." Shota just glanced at her. He reached into the fridge and got a carton of milk. He closed him eyes, Sawako was wearing the pink bathrobe Shota had given her._ Let's hope she has something underneath then._

THUD!

**"AH-HEM."** He had opened his eyes to see an upset Sawako, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows. She motioned to the counter. A glass was there.

He reluctantly took the glass and poured his milk. _Shees, are you my mom now?_

***ding! **

"Ah! Toast's ready. Would you like bacon and eggs with the toast, Sho-chan?"

"A...A--"

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't forget to wash your hands first."

_Sho-chan?_

**Day 5**

_Good, she's not awake yet. I'll just leave a note here in the kitchen then._

"Shota, Ohayo."

She had just come in. _Pajamas today huh? Looks like she calmed down too. _Her head was down and she was slightly pink. She was fidgeting her arms beside her.

"Sawako." He asked dumb-founded. He started to get closer, slowly.

"U-un! S-shota..." They were about inches of each other, Kazehaya stopped and leaned towards her ear.

"You're-" He whispered.

**PAK!**

"SHOTA, YOU PERVERT!" she had run back to her room as fast as she could.

"You're wearing your top inside out…"

**Day 6 **

**"Mmph...! Mmmph...!" **

"It can't be that bad..." Shota told her to calm her down. _Aw geez._

"N-no!!" she exclaimed and stood up immediately.

"S-sorry! It's my first time doing this..." he tried to explain and had turned a shade of pink.

"It's fine." Sawako had sat back down beside him, "I don't mind. I guess you'll have to learn more about this."

She smiled at him.

"EH!?"

I's embarrassing enough for you to have asked me in the first place...

Feeling his face flush, he immediately covered it with his hand.

"Oniitan should help make Sawako's hair pretty too!" She was twirling around the room, like a...well, like a hyper younger sister.

Picking up a brush, she stroked Shota's hair.

"Like this, Oniitan. See?"

"Ah. I do see." He smiled naturally, somehow, seeing Sawako like this made him laugh. He just couldn't believe that someone once so shy could actually do something like this.

"Oniitan?" _she sounds just like a kitten asking for some milk. Aw..._

"Un?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Ah...it's pretty late..." Lamely pointing to a clock hanging on the wall but forgetting to check the time first was his mistake.

"Ahahaha!" she laughed, "Oniitan, 7 PM is not pretty late." She turned to Shota and had used puppy eyes.

"You can choose the movie then." He sighed, what else can I do? He gave an inward smile and moved downstairs to the living room, which Sawako had run to the second he said the word movie.

"Oniitan, let's watch this!" Shoving a DVD into Shota's face the minute he entered the room. He had just taken the CD and put it in the player. "Kei, movie's starting."

He sat down on the blue lush carpeting near the black leather sofa. Jumping a bit when Sawako had sat beside him, hugged her legs and put a large bowl of pop corn in front of them, he could not hide his smirk. _Somehow, I wanna video this._

***after the movie**

"UWWWAAAHH!"she begged.

"I said 'NO!'", he turned and called for Maru, "Maru, here boy."

His 9 year-old dog came sprinting towards him and jumped at him. With a pat as a reward, he carried his pet in his arms.

"Oniitan is mean!" a river of tears escaped her eyes. _How does she do all of this?_ He smiled at the thought.

"See! You're smiling while I'm crying here!! The movie was super, _super_ scary!" Pouting and using the puppy face again. ***sigh **_You were the one who chose it…_

"Alright, alright. On one condition."

***10 minutes later**

_Wof! Wof!_ _For Maru's age, he's becoming all this hyped up like a pup again. Sometimes makes me wish he was a pup forever..._

"Hm? Sawako?" he eyed the open hallway. No movement. "Come on in. How do you expect us to sleep together when you're out there in the hall?" In his mind, he was already laughing, thinking how unexpectedly fun all of her personality swings are. _Somehow... am I being selfish again?_

She poked her head out and looked at Shota. "Mean." Saying this, she walked slowly out. Slightly trembling, I might add. _What's she afraid of?_

The unmoving Shota just stared at her making her walk while stroking his pet's fur. _Really now._

She stopped. "You know I hate sleeping in the living room..." mumbling and pouting...again.

Sawako's tension suddenly broke when she saw him laughing. All she did was smile, as if by instinct.

"You know why. The only room here with a double is the master suite, and there is no way I'm opening that door_ yet_." Closing both eyes as he yawned, he motioned Sawako to sleep on one of the couches, as he was lying down on one.

She blushed a bit. Tugging at her pajamas a bit, she dragged her blanket and pillow and positioned them to her liking. Shota crossed his arms and supported his head with it looking up at the ceiling. Sighing audibly, he felt a light heat envelope his lower torso.

"You'll get a cold like that."

Sawako had put a comforter on Shota, seeing that he didn't have one.

"Ah. Thanks." He was startled and had pushed Maru off the couch, leaving him to writhe on the floor. He sat up and placed him back on the couch. Sensing a stare, he turned his to the one staring. They were parallel to each other but were separated by the coffee table.

"You're blushing. It's cute." The moonlight was Sawako's spotlight tonight.

She buried her face until just below her face.

"I-I'm not!"

"Now,_ that's_ cute."

"Oniitan, I..." she stopped in mid-sentence. She turned the other way so that she wouldn't have to look at him. Somehow, she felt really embarrassed just about now.

"Oyasumi...!" said she, her back facing him.

Drifting to sleep and content with today, she closed her eyes.

"And..." this voice came from so close! It was shota's and he was whispering into Sawako's ear. Somehow, he got so close, so quietly. She had blushed even harder.

"Oyasumi, my princess." giving a tender kiss on her cheek, he silently returned and laid back on his couch and smiled sleeping.

"It seems that you handle these 'split personalities' pretty well. Ata boy!" he half-jokingly said.

Something about this doctor, he just didn't trust, but he had no choice... right now, this doctor was going to make Sawako better.

"Doc? I was wondering..."

"Fire away, son"

"How'd she play out all her personalities so well? I mean...it's odd that she wouldn't normally ever do those things...and here she is, doing this and that like...well...like she's used to it." He rubbed his nape and averted his eyes away from the doctor. This had been the recurring question since Day 1.

"That's actually something you should know very well." Dr. Yuri had been fiddling with a finished Rubik's Revenge when he only moved his eyes towards Shota.

"TV Soaps, Parties, Movies, Books maybe?" In a way, he felt more tension was put on the last word: books?

_MANGA!_ It had been an epiphany to him. _She had acquired a taste for manga about 4 years ago._

_Something about this guy really is fishy._

"An escapade! Let's go on one!" Chizu exclaimed over lunch.

"I mean, wouldn't it be great? We'd take a three-day break away from here for a while to help Sawa-chan out with her memories." taking a big slurp of noodles from her ramen.

"Maybe...I don't think it's a bad idea actually." Ayane said, "Guess, it's a yes." Shrugging, she turned to Sawako.

"How 'bout you Sawa-chan? You up to it?" Ayane's path of vision led to a stunned Sawako. Wasn't moving, wasn't speaking, and was staring into complete space.

"Sawako?" Even Shota, who had been eating pasta beside her, had started to grow wary. Dropping his Italian grub and standing up instantaneously while she shed a tear.

Alarmed, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to his direction. His jaw hung open, and loud gasps were exchanged as the rest sat still, caught in the moment.

"I...I..." said she in between sobs, completely directing her head against Shota's chest.

Embracing her and stroking her lovely hair was all he could do. He clasped his eyes shut and thought of how many times he had fear rule over him for so long, today wasn't going to be one of those days.

"Shh...Shh..." he cooed, "People normally can't understand tears..."

He kissed the top of her head in the tenderest way he could, and didn't stop embracing her without a care in the world.

And in just that instant, he noticed that her crying had stopped and that she was making a sound he hadn't heard in a while-laughter.

"Shota," she looked up, "I remember..." Suddenly being hugged tightly prevented her to continue.

Shota was smiling.

"I'm proud of you! That's great." Somehow feeling a pang of sadness, he hugged her more. He couldn't place it in him that he had felt depression towards the fact that she forgot about that time. The time that has been affecting their lives until her amnesia episode.

His eyes grew hot and he immediately brought his hand up to cover it.

Pulling away, she looked at him.

"I remember..." she smiled, seeing Shota so emotional, a rare sight, "You promised, 'Marry me.'"

For the first time, Shota had shed his tears in front of so many people. He buried his face that has turned every shade of red into Sawako's shoulder.

She pat his head, "You're this emotional Shota?" laughing.

Easing away, he gave a smirk.

"This happens when you love someone emotional too."

They laughed in synch and it faded as suddenly.

Slowly, he steadied his thumb under her jaw and slightly lifted it as he drew himself closer. Sawako shut her eyes.

"Now, now. Did you forget about us?" Ayane had somehow inserted herself between them and pushed Shota away. She sent a telepathic message, "Try something better than that." She winked.

It had suddenly become their turn in hugging Sawako, and apparently Ryuu's turn to grab Shota's shoulders and shake him to bring his focus back.

Ryuu had been shaking in such a powerful way that he was fully aware again after the first 2 shakes. Instinctively, he raised his two hands ad had a stricken look on his face.

As her two friends were already pulling her away, he saw it and it made him laugh and smile. _Me too._

She had given him everything she was feeling right now. _A smile_. A smile that says,

**"I'm ecstatic."**

**I could actually choose to end it there...I think that's a nice [yeah...just nice] end if I did...**

**But I guess I don't have the heart to just leave it hanging like this. I just need to take a little breather...to think about things.**

**Yeah, I'm sad... and I don't know what to do about it...It's about my best friend...now, it just really bothers me to see us drift **_**this**_** far.**

**So...yeah...I hope I'll feel better soon so as to continue this...=(**

**JUST IN CASE THAT YOU DO READ THIS:**

**Yes, I'm still hurt just as much as you were... and I'm in just as much awe if you DO read this. It'll mean the world to me just to see you care, even if it's just a bit.**

**Sorry if I had to emote here. I wrote this for a total of 5 days and I**_** really**_** hope I'd be resuming writing soon.**

** All the best,**


	5. Be Careful!

**______________________Chapter 5:_BE_CAREFUL!_______________**

He tried to wriggle away from his captor. It was no use. _Geez, it's still dark out... _Yawning, he looked up at the early morning sky.

"Pretty..." he mumbled.

"Thanks." replied his captor.

Without caring for he was half-asleep, he just shut his eyes and let whatever was about to happen.

**___________EARLIER_____________**

"Let's celebrate! Come on, aren't you happy she remembered?" a smiling Ayane told a frowning Shota.

"I'm happy...!" He closed his eyes and let a scarlet run through his face, "but...I've got a job a-and--"

"Sh!" Ayane hushed him, putting a mobile to her left ear.

"E-EH!? Please...don't tell me...you...!"

"Explained everything to your boss, he gave you 1 week." she shut her phone and looked smugly at Shota. _Come on, I can match whatever reason you have. Who do you think I am?_

Shota could only sigh, he had been so happy about Sawako remembering his promise to her, but wasn't so sure if they had to go on an escapade. _We can't keep depending on our parent's support._ He argued with himself_. I almost have enough to give to Sawako's parents as thanks for the house._

"What if I stay? You guys could take your time..."

"Hmm...Let me think about it." she paced in front of him.

_Oh boy, here it goes._

"You can't cook well. You don't often do chores. You _stay alone_ in the house. And you _let us _invite one guy with us? That fine with you?" said she as she crossed her arms, definitely not too glad about Shota's exclusion of himself.

"Alright, fine, whatever!" He turned his back, only half-hearing what she was saying. _Of course I'll be alone in the house; I'm not that kind of a pervert. Wait...invite? __**ONE GUY?**_

"A-ayane..." slightly turning his head towards her, "w-who...?"

"Shh!" she had hurriedly hushed him, putting her index in front of her lips.

Shota waited patiently and anxiously as he directed full attention to the tricky devil in front of him. _What now?_

"Ah! You busy tomorrow?" she said through her phone. _Who is it? Who is it!? _

"Re~ally...Kei. Yeah. Sure." she shut her phone once more. The look on her face built tension in Shota.

"..."

"Fine then. Someone else's coming with us." proceeding to turn her back, Shota had grabbed her by the wrist.

"What?" not even bothering to look at him, she waited for the answer she anticipated from him. _Hurry up._

"I'm coming."

"Well now, wasn't that easier." flashing a smile to Shota that couldn't reassure him.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

**_________PRESENT____________**

"Sorry Sho~ta!"

Jumping a bit, he opened his eyes to see a close-up of Ayane.

"Really now,_ that_ surprised?" she winked at him, giving him a sense of where he was right now.

A beach. Apparently, he had been hit by a beach ball, the three- Ayane, Chizu and Ryuu- were playing with. He sat up and took a good look at the scenery. _I wonder where they found this place._

"Here," instinctively, he grabbed whatever was handed to him: juice.

"Thanks," he smiled at the pink-faced Sawako. She looked stunning in her all-pink attire. With white short shorts complementing her pale skin, he had turned to a shade that matched her ensemble. _I'm so lucky._

_Wait. Hold up. I'm wearing different clothes? I'm pretty sure that I slept in my pajamas. How could...? No way. Sawako...she...?_

Nervously, he looked at his girlfriend beside him, sitting on the sand. His face turned a deeper pink.

"Hm?" looking at him, she chimed in to interrupt his thoughts, "Anything wrong?"

"Y-yeah...kind of..." he looked down in embarrassment.

Remaining in her position, she waited for his continuation.

"Why am I wearing shorts?"

Instantaneously, she smiled.

"We're at a beach. Shorts are beachwear, ne?" _How refreshing of you Shota_, mentally chuckling at his boyfriend's goofiness just now.

"N-no...I mean..."

"I changed you," Ryuu sat beside him, "So stop stuttering already."

_Whew. What was I thinking? How could I have thought of her like that? Geez...what is wrong with me?_

"Go ahead. You didn't bathe yet." as usual, with Ryuu's blunt statements.

He stood up, almost about to silently leave when he felt a hand tugging on his.

"You just woke up. I'll come with you."

They ended up walking together back to the hotel, hand in hand, just Sawako and Shota.

Reaching their room, she unlocked the door. Both of them went inside.

"Hm. Nice place. But, isn't this a little too small for five?" he noted the double bed.

"It's for two people Shota." she sat on the bed, looking at him across the room.

"..." His mind became blank. He could only think of one cause: Ayane. Sighing audibly, he willed himself to speak:

"Well, I'll be fine now. See you guys later then." He approached her and kissed her forehead before grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom.

**__________LATER___________**

"Where are they? I'm positive that this is where they were." Talking to himself, he scouted the area. _There aren't many visitors here_. _It's the end of April anyway._

"Yo!"

"Ah. Kent. Who're you with here?"

"With this girl right here." he looked down towards the girl beside him. Shota had followed his motion with his eyes in dismay.

Suddenly, pieces fit again. Ayane had called Kent. But is this intentional? What's her big scheme all of a sudden?

"Everyone's eating lunch. Shissou came with me to get you."

"I told you I'd take care of her, didn't I?" laughed Kent.

"Let's go to lunch then." Ignoring Kent, he put his arm around Sawako and walked with her back. _No way in hell are you standing too close to her._

**_______LATER LATER________**

"Haha!" Kent was in hysterics with Ayane and chizu.

"What a day! Too bad we couldn't spend the night like when we planned." said Ayane in a loud voice.

"We did get to catch up a lot today, ne Sawa-chan?" Chizu turned to the half-asleep Sawako behind the driver's seat.

"Un!" agreeing and giving a weak smile towards Chizu, Ayane and Kent.

"Come on guys, it's not Shota's fault he didn't feel too well." he told them. To Sawako's ears he sounded like a sympathetic Buddha, to Shota, he sounded like a smug Kent. How it annoyed him.

"Shota. A racoon."

Luckily, he had excellent reflexes. He avoided the animal smoothly.

"Thanks Ryuu." collecting his thoughts and storing them away for the while. He had to focus on driving.

"Don't mention it. Do you want me to drive?" They were having their own hushed conversation here in front, while the others were having a loud, energetic one at the back. _That's good. Don't pay attention to what we're talking about._

"I'm fine now. Just look out for me, _really."_ he smiled nervously, not looking at Ryuu.

He smiled back in response. _Roger that._

During the whole trip he had run over nothing, luckily, and no one, other than Ryuu, noticed that he wasn't really into driving right now. But since he had pulled it off pretty well, Ryuu had kept it as their little secret.

"Thanks again!" Chizu and Ayane chorused as they closed the van's door.

"So...where's your stop?"

He looked at Kent in the rear mirror.

"Well..." he gave an uncertain look towards Sawako.

"He's staying at ours tonight." she said, drifting asleep.

He knew he couldn't argue. They drove out to their apartment in silence.

He whistled. "Nice place. You really got it going on Shota."

Shota manuevered the car in their garage.

"Mind if I look at this one?" he jumped off the van and pointed at a smaller car under a cover.

"Go ahead. I don't really use that one though." Shota replied bluntly, killing the engine.

"Dude, a Lamborghini! Sweet ride! I don't get why you ride _that_ old thing." putting the cover back, he had walked towards the van and helped Shota carry things out.

"It's for special purposes you know." he let his voice trail off as he set the things on the porch. _Where's the key again?_

"Maru." he called for his dog.

On cue, his white-furred companion came running from the back to meet his master.

"Good boy." Removing the key hidden in his collar he pat his pet.

"Door open?" Kent asked.

"Y-" he stood in awe at Kent. _You've got a lot of nerve._ His eye had twitched a bit.

"I'll carry her to her room." he took Sawako from him without waiting for his reply.

_Really now Shota. It's good to see you like this. Ayane sure was right._ Kent chuckled to himself he saw the shadow of a hurrying Shota.

_Mission start eh?_

_

* * *

_

**I feel so much better though I can't say the same for this . I'll make it up to you guys. :D! Walking in the rain [and getting soaked] sure felt invigorating! LOL. This chap's just as long as the first chapter...i think.:D I'm working on a new fanfic but I won't stop this just yet. It's a crossover between Black cat and Ouran.**

**As long as I have Usui to inspire me, my work will keep going. :D**

**AS per usual;**

**MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO:**

**InsanityxKiryuu**

**Miyano Ran**

**For always staying by the story since Chapter 1, and for the reviews that always make me work at this more and more.**

**RANDOM NOTE: GUSTO KO MA-OUT SI TRICIA! Hai nako.**


	6. That's How You Know

**__________________________CHAPTER_vi:_THAT'S_HOW_YOU_KNOW_____________________**

**I'm not as inspired...:( Crush is not !**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!**

**InsanityxKiryuu**

**Miyano Ran**

**-Yes, the previous chap was confusing.:D**

**

* * *

**

"Ohayo..." he ruffled his hair and made his way through the kitchen.

_**"Good morning!"**_ replied a familiar voice in fluent English.

He jumped a bit glaring at the table.

Sawako was at the stove, cooking, as per usual.

Oh, and there's this guy being as annoying and as a nuisance he had always been.

Kent was eating toast at the table smiling at Shota.

Not bothering, he proceeded to get his morning milk. He took the carton and positioned himself on his usual chair. It was opposite of Kent's.

_**"G-good morning Shota"**_ Sawako greeted him in the same language Kent has. She put some omelet, bacon and toast on the table.

He gave her a weak smile. It had been his 2nd day of his exaggerated one week leave from work. Taking some of each, he silently ate through his food.

"So, what are you guys doing later?" asked Kent who had just finished in a blink of an eye. He was sipping his coffee.

"Shota..." she looked at him, her eyes were pleading._ Okay, okay. I get it._

"Where do you guys wanna go?"

A smile lit up on Kent's face. A smile which Shota would be more than happy to get rid of.

"Shissou...and I agreed on the oceanarium. Is it alright?" she had been standing the whole time._ Maybe she already ate._

"Okay then. You eat first." he motioned for her to take the seat between them.

She had her happy face again. Rushing through her food, he knew she was excited spending some time with her Shissou.

"Now, now. Eat slowly. You might get indigestion." he warned her, half-done with his.

"He's right. Listen to Shota now." he winked at her and carried his plate and mug to the sink for washing.

Slightly embarrassed, she began to slow down. "Shissou, I could wash the dishes later," sounding alarmed.

"Heh, it's fine, it's fine. I haven't done the dishes in a while anyway."

"I'm done." Shota had just left his dishes on the table.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we're all ready, 'kei?" he kissed his girlfriend's forehead before taking his leave to his room.

_Hm...I wonder...how about this? He looked at the full-length mirror in his bathroom._

This shirt complemented his toned body. It fitted him perfectly. _Long-sleeves in an oceanarium? Hmm._

He took the shirt off and looked at his shirtless body for a while. He flexed his muscles a bit. _I guess still playing baseball with Ryuu paid off,_ slowly running a hand over his left arm.

Defined as they were, they weren't too much, nor did they just look plain. It had been his pride that he had this kind of body. His eyes moved to his abdomen. Abs? Of course he had! It was a 6-pack.

Smirking, he mused thinking about going without a shirt on.

"Yo!"

An unwanted guest had crashed into his domain. He had sleepy eyes and a smirk, an oh-so annoying smirk. _What the...?_

"Yeah..." he looked away_. Oh-ho? Insecure Mr. Shissou?_ "We'll be waiting in the car."

"Got it." Shota hurriedly said and proceeded to open the closet door.

Kent took a few steps going out before saying, "And we're not taking the van."

"Sure. I'm driving though." without bothering to look at the leaving intruder, he began pulling a random shirt over his head. _This'll do then._

***AT THE OCEANARIUM**

"So...what do you guys wanna see first?" Shota asked.

"Whatever Shiss-"

"No, no, no. It's fine. I've seen all kinds of oceanariums all over the world. It's whatever Sawako chooses today." sending her a warm smile.

"Doplhins!" Pointing, she had stopped in her tracks.

"Show starts in 5 minutes. 'Kei then. Let's go." Leading the way, Shota looked for open seats near the pool.

"Well..snacks? I'm buying." Kent stood up and just left, without waiting for their replies.

_We just had breakfast._ Shota thought about how Kent would want to ruin his muscular structure. _Must be really insecure. He _gave an inward chuckle.

_We just had breakfast._ Sawako had her gleaming eyes again. _He's so thoughtful, he doesn't want us to stay hungry._

"Oh-kay guys, show's starting in a minute." Kent had a whole handful of food. Three large popcorns and three large drinks. "Just tell me if you still want more." he began digging into his snack.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the dolphin show!" the lady in the full swim suit said into her mic, as dolphins from either sides of the pool came swimming towards the center and performed their tricks.

Ten minutes into the show, Shota had totally lost interest and was leaning on the chair; Sawako still had her eyes on the creatures. He had always admired her curiosity towards everything. It made her so interesting to him. Oh and Kent? He had been through his second popcorn and third hotdog.

What a guy. Instead of focusing on the show, Shota had started taking sneak glances at Sawako and Kent to make sure nothing suspicious was happening. _I'm sure Ayane has something in mind...hm._

***SPLASH!**

"What the-!" he wasn't hit but he stood up by and brought all attention to him.

"Thank you sir for volunteering!" The lady was speaking to him_. Oh god._ Thinking about making a fool of himself, he slowly reached the stairs where a helper for the show waited for him.

"Shota, so you're the other volunteer." Kent had flashed a wide grin which made a muscle in Shota's eye twitch.

"Follow me sirs." The helper led the way to a dressing room.

"I shall come back in a while, please call me if you need of any assistance." Closing the door behind him.

"I wonder what we'll be doing. It says here, we could go with or without shirts. Ah, well." closing a curtain, Shota shed his clothes and just put on whatever shorts was there. A black one with red streaks on the sides. He put his shirt on.

"Sirs, you take opposite sides." Hm. Well, I'll see later. Shota's mind filled with images of Kent without a shirt. Plain looking body and, and a flab going on. That'll look absolutely sad compared to mine.

"Now, let's welcome our volunteers!!" she shouted into the mic, meeting applause from the audience. "First up, the guy in black. Please introduce yourself." Shota casually walked out and went near the lady.

"I'm Kazehaya Shota."

"Give it up for Shota everybody!" the same applause came.

"Now, let's meet the one in blue! Please enter!" she held her hand up towards a dark way opposite of Shota.

_No way!_

The crowd was bursting, suddenly filled up with energy, some were even standing.

"What a rare appearance! W-well. Should I introduce him? Should I?!" she shouted into the mic, which frenzied the crowd.

"YEAH!" they shouted.

_**"I'm Miura Kent."**_ he spoke in fluent english, waving a hand in the air. The crowd just cheered even louder.

"I am such a fan, Miura-sama!" the lady practically had hearts in her eyes_. Oh boy._ "Please do the move for us."

"Well. for my fans..." he smiled at the lady and heard so much more noise from the seats.

"GO! GO! GO!" He held up his hands and the crowd had gone silent.

_Oh geez...Well. Look at that, even Sawako's standing now._

Kent had flexed his triceps to emphasize them_. They're big enough, thank you._ He had a model's body. It could have even been mistaken for a professional stunt man's. With such defined muscles, and an 8-pack! Shota shrunk to Kent's shadow. He looked so puny and insignificant right now. He even had his shirt still on.

More applause had drowned Shota's thoughts and sour-graping.

"Okay now. Miura-sama must be tired. Thank you very much for that special move. **3**" _I'm not sure, but this lass along with everyone else in the bleachers are head over heels over this guy._

"Well, well. On to the show! Here's what you guys do. You're gonna have to swim a lap and then ride on a dolphin to get back. Easy enough right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well, then. On to the end of the pool. What's your name again?"

"Shota. Kaze-"

"Kei, Shota. Maybe you wanna take your shirt off too?"

Without hesitation, he took his shirt off and got a good amount of applause and cheers from the crowd.

He waved at them. More cheered.

"Alright guys! Two hunks, facing off! Get ready, Set, GO!!"

_**"3, 2, 1. Cheese!"**_ Flashing lights were all around Kent...still. _Honestly, what is that guy famous for?_ Shaking his head in disgust, he took a sip out of his shake.

"He starred in a motion picture in the US, and he modeled a bit there too." reading his mind, she toned nonchalantly.

"What's so great about Mr. Perfect?" mumbling, he huffed on his wet hair over his eyes.

"You're my Mr. Perfect." putting a hand on his, she smiled at him.

All he could do was smile back, but unexpectedly she was slowly leaning forward. Following her motion, he inched closer as well. _I'm starting to like this side of you._

"GUYS!" Kent had stopped their motion yet again.

"I just told them I wanna be with my friends a while, so I don't think they'll be bothering us so much."

"That's great Shissou!" sitting back, she grinned at him.

_You just know how to time it, Kent._

Shota took another sip out of frustration.

"Hm... it's about...4 PM already? That's fast." putting his phone back to his pocket, he placed a hand under his chin - his thinking position.

"We've toured the entire place already...where's the next stop?" Shota said bluntly.

"AH! I know...but you'd have to let me drive though." _Suspicious. Suspicious. Suspicious._

***Ching**

Catching the keys, he had a grin from ear to ear. Miura Kent is becoming more and more sketchy by the second. Or at least that's what Shota wants to believe.

***AT THE CAR**

"No, no, no! You guys stay at the back, and while you're at it, be blindfolded 'kei?" handing the two some blindfolds. _Do you always have a set of these around?_ he smirked.

The engine had awoken. He could feel motion beneath him. Thoughts were swirling through his mind.

_What if this had been just a trap to get Sawako? What if right now he is in a different car, off to terminate him? What if he planned to kill us? What if...!?_

Thoughts, most far-fetched and nonsensical, made him lose his grip on himself. He couldn't calm down. Not just about yet. He could hear his heartbeat in his head. Pounding and resounding against the eerie silence of the car.

Just like a ray of light in a dark room, he suddenly felt a smile pulling at his frown.

A familiar warmth had taken his hand. He had held that hand so much that just by its feel, he could be reassured immediately. Its grip tightened. He reciproccated.

_You trust this guy, so I'm gonna trust him too._ He mentally laughed at himself for having to just give this much trust to Kent after all those years. Thinking back, Kent hadn't done so much damage as to receive this much hate from Shota. _Just being the green-eyed monster here_. He smirked.

"Aw. You guys are so lovey-dovey again. It makes me miss my girl, y'know." the steady blow from the air-con grew louder.

"Mmh? Kurumi? She lives nearby right?" Trying to remember, they were together since 2nd year. Maybe they're still together...like us. Tigthening his grip on the hand who held his.

Laughter met his question. "Yeah. She does live nearby." he laughed again.

"Shissou broke up with her after graduation. He was going to college in the US."

_Hm. Makes sense._

"But she's a secretary in the office. She has so many pictures of you guys together on her desk. Isn't that strange?"

"Nah. She's one of my best friends, but you know...she still likes me."

Sawako chuckled, "Of course, you're an international celebrity!"

They laughed, and somehow, Shota did too.

"We're here!! But don't take the blindfolds off yet!"

_Hm. I wonder what we should do tomorrow? A game in the field perhaps?_

The distinct sound of the car door opening was heard. Shota was sitting still and waiting for further instructions.

"Sawako, please grab onto Shota." saying it in a playful tone, he let Sawako hold his arm.

"Okay now." Going behind Sawako, he untied and pulled the blindfold off.

"A-a..."

"What? Wha-a..."As his was removed, Shota had his mouth gaping a bit.

"Welcome to the Plaza." Kent placed his arms after his friends and slowly pushed them inside to the noticeably colder place.

"Here," tossing the car's keys to the doorman, "Go on ahead. I'll stay here a bit."

With nothing to say, they wandered aimlessly.

_We're actually in the Plaza. No way._ Shota's thoughts were as to how Kent could have got them a reservation here. It had been one of the hardest places to book.

"W-wait." she had whispered, almost seemingly afraid to cause the slightest disruption to the atmosphere.

Classical music playing. Lush royal purple carpets under their feet. Bright warm white lights from hanging chandeliers and on top of table lamps. There were large abstract paintings hung about the beautifully wall-papered walls. _Are we still even in Japan?_

"What?" he whispered back.

She had been looking at one of the paintings on the wall. This one was not abstract. It was a portrait of a lady in her mid-twenties. She had beautiful golden hair which was in big curls. Her skin was pale white, just like Sawako's. Wearing a frilly, blue, full-length gown, likes the ones worn by the elite in the 1900's, she looked stunning_. Just like a doll_. Sawako titled her head a bit to look more closely at the face.

"She's so pretty..." still with her hushed tones.

"Yeah..." it had influenced him still.

"But she looks so...sad." Bedazzled by her uniqueness and beauty in the room, he had not yet taken a look at her face. In a swift motion, he saw it. Her almond-shaped eyes were in a hue of blue. Featuring a prominent nose, she didn't look from this part of the world, she looked western. Her scarlet lips were sort of pouted, but not exaggerated. _Really just like a doll._ Everything about her was perfect. Every little thing was flawless.

But, like a doll, she had no true expression. Her small smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Empty's more like it really."

"I wonder..."

"Hey." Quite startled, they were awed as to how Kent had been able to move so casually and to speak so freely, not to mention so loudly, at this kind of place.

"Dining room's this way." continuing, he pointed playfully at the door near the painting.

"Ah. We wanted to wait for you, and got lost in thought with this painting here." Sawako hurriedly replied.

"No need to waste your time like that." he chuckled loudly, "Come on in."

_Honestly, he has no manners. Talking like he owns the place. Really now._

A butler swiftly comes and faces Kent, _**"Young Master, a phone call."**_

_**"Ah. Thank you Darwin**_.**" **Both had the discussion in English which left the other two watching silently.

"Well," switching back to Japanese, "I really gotta take this. But don't worry; Darwin here will be your butler tonight."

He took his swift leave.

_**"Well..."**_ Shota's voice had been shaky trying to speak another language. Come on. Show them you can do it too.

"It's fine! He's fluent in Japanese too!" The halls echoed Kent's voice.

_Whew. That's good to hear._

"Right this way sir and madam." Spot on. His Japanese sounded as if he had actually been here his whole life.

"You are quite lucky to be of the young master's few close friends."

"We were high school buddies. By the way, why do you call him _**'the young master'**_? Does he come here that often?"chuckling slightly at his words.

"Yes sir."

"Um...Could you tell me about that painting in the lobby? The one about the girl?"

"Ah, yes. The young master himself added that piece onto the wall just recently. As I've heard, her life had been a tragic one. You see, she had taken her life for her lover's."

"How romantic." Sawako interjected, still with hushed tones. There were endless hallways, and this was probably the reason why they needed butlers at this place. Darwin had led them through two rooms already.

"Ah, here we are." He entered to a grand garden-type of room. It was the center of the plaza.

"Wow," he walked in the garden to see it better, "it sure was nice of Kent to bring us here."

"That's rare Shota." Kent was standing in the other doorway. _Of course, another doorway. These rich folks think of everything._ He was wearing something different.

"Heh. No, no. _That's_ rare. A tux? Now, I'd look _really _poor compared to you." A classic tux complemented Kent. _He looks so classy, not like me. He's miles out of my league._

He walked towards them, picking a rose from the bush.

Inhaling the fragrance, he stopped a while right beside Shota and whispered, "You better change too. Don't worry, I'll take care of things."

"A rose for milady." bowing, he offered it to Sawako, who, in turn, blushed and accepted it.

"Follow me sir."

"Eh? Then, I should change too, right?" she tugged nervously at her plain blue shirt.

Laughing at first he said, "It's fine. You should wait until he gets back before you change. Save the best for last." He guided her to a table in the center of the room.

"...Is this really okay? The butler is not here...and..."

"It's fine." he whispered.

Nervously twirling the flower in her hand, she sits down silently.

"..."

"Ah, well, wine?" uncorking the bottle set on the table.

"...I guess so..."

Like in those schmancy restaurants, he got up and poured her some. She warily picked up the transparent liquid and immediately gulps down half.

_Woah! I'm guessing she doesn't drink too often._

"It's good. _Really good._" raising her glass a bit to indicate she wanted more.

Hesitantly, he filled her glass again.

"Sawa-chan." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" she looked up to him, the glass just hanging by her lips.

"Take it easy. You should sip and savor the flavor first, got it?" removing his hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Un!" giving him a wide-toothed grin, "we should toast, Shissou!"

He simply sat back down, and poured himself a glass. _Hmm._

"Ok. I'll start then," he elevated his glass a few inches more, "I give a toast to the _very long_ and wonderful relationship of Sawako and Shota."

"And, I give a toast to my ever-so caring and thoughtful Shissou."

***clank**

After lightly pushing their glasses against each other, they pulled it back slowly.

Closing his eyes, Kent inhaled the addicting scent of the alcoholic beverage in his hand. Sip and savor. He had done just that. The aftertaste was of apples. He opened his eyes again.

She who was sitting there was not there anymore. Taking quick glances right and left, he still did not see her.

"Huh," an arm snaked across his right shoulder to his left, "Didn't think you'd be all panicky." Another arm had come across to enclose him.

"Hm? Isn't that cute?" she whispered into his ear with each and every one of her breath hitting his nape.

"Sa-"

"Shhh. Let me say something first." she moved her hands up and cupped his face.

Sighing audibly, he was awed at the sudden motion of his neck. Now, they were face to face.

"You wanted to say...?" he started, keeping his calm.

"Oh insert swear word here!" practically marching back to the garden room.

"Sir! Sir!" Darwin had been far behind, he had resorted to shouting, trying to stop the Shota.

Why does this happen!? I have to say it, I have to tell her what I now know! Noticing he was sprinting, he slowed down a bit. _Let's make this all clear. I'm not pointing any fingers and jumping to conclusions without any hard-hitting evidence_. He was practicing his speech already.

He stopped abruptly. _This looks like the door. Breathe in, breathe out._ Straightening out his suit, he imagined the upcoming scenes.

How wrong he was.

They were too close to each other. She had clenched fists to his chest, and he was just standing there. _How can this be mistaken?_

"Shota!" he broke away from the lip-lock the second he saw the doors opening.

In an instant, she had her eyes on him too. Pink. Her face was pink.

* * *

**Heads up: Won't be able to update soon [maybe].**

**Please DO review though. :j**

***I so totally LOVE Robert James Reid!***


	7. A Vagabond

_________________________Chapter vii: A Vagabond_______________________

Curious by the sound of the closing door, she tried to take a peek. But she had been too late, the person had already gone.

"Ah. Chizu." His plain voice had echoed through the lobby of the house. Though his back was to her, he knew.

"Ryuu, who was that?" she sleepily asked, following a yawn. Stepping out the room, she faced his back.

"Shota. He wanted to talk. Something happened." He turned and walked up the stairs to come to her.

"EH!" suddenly awake, she was tugging at Ryuu half-way down the stairs already.

"Wait," he had stopped her movement, and drew her closer, "I'll tell you what he said over ramen."

"Y-yeah. That'd be better."

"Don't swallow everything in one gulp." He reached in and confiscated her chopsticks.

"Things like this make me nervous-"

"Say 'aah'."

Slightly annoyed she grabbed the chopsticks again and tugged at it.

"I'm not a kid, you know. Can you please stop treating me like one?"

With ease, he pulled her near him.

"But you are my girlfriend, Chizu."

His smile put a blush on her face which made her slowly let go and open her mouth.

"Aah~"

"Hey Ryuu..." Beginning to clear the tables and putting them away, she didn't care to look back.

"Hn?"

"You never told me why Shota went here." From the sound of her voice, she was kinda upset.

"Well..." he began and proceeded to talk about Shota's experience since morning.

***later____________***

**"WHAT!"** Shooting up, she had marched half-way to the door when an unmovable hand tugged at hers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping my friends!" She shouted, trying to pry her hand away.

"Listen to me. I can't let you. Let them be, Chizu." Still wearing his calm face and his calm voice, he looked directly into her eyes. "Please."

She looked at the floor and stopped resisting, making her hand drop to her side. There had been a pregnant pause between them. Soon, small drops were falling to the floor.

"Y-You...Don't...y-you care! She directed her rage to the floor again while she gasped in between sobs.

Ryuu stared helplessly at his Chizu. _She cries too easily._ Suddenly, she had been enveloped in his embrace.

"I do... you know I do." he cooed as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"They have to settle things on their own. We'll intervene only when we have to... But now... They need some space and some time. Don't you think you've helped them before?"

She clung to him tightly. Her sobs tuned down to staggered breathing.

"You always have the right things to say. Thank you, Ryuu."

That said, she broke down to more tears.

The lights in the street were all bright and on yet looked hazy tonight. The rain had only gotten worse. Not that it mattered since it had been raining since before he went outside. What time was it? Maybe it was time to go back home. He looked up blankly waiting for some sort of sign-any sign.

Lightning came as droplets formed rather fast on his face. _What a sign_. Thoughts were rampaging in his mind. Thoughts were _still_ rampaging in his mind. Though his head was full, his heart was empty, he still felt numb. He continued his pace as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

**BEEP!** It was his digital watch. It rang hourly on the hour. _10 PM huh? So I've been walking around for roughly 3, 4 hours...greeaaat._ Suddenly stopping, he scouted his surroundings. No people were out, not anyone he can see anyway. The shops were closed, and fog was getting thicker already.

_I wonder which town this is. Hm...it looks familiar somehow...I'm getting nostlgic huh? Guess I'm that weak. Yeah...weak. That's why shit happens in my life..._

***ACHOO!**

_Crap. I better go back. I'll make it back...maybe 1, 2 AM._

He turned around to find himself stopped in his tracks. He didn't jump nor flinch at all, he just stopped.

"Are you alright?"

There, before him, was a tanned girl under an umbrella. She was about two meters away from him. He couldn't see her face, but from the sound of her voice, she seemed familiar. Everything _seemed _familiar. _Just this one person, and I find myself pausing. What is this place?_

"Y-yeah..." he replied lowly.

"Sorry, I don't believe you." she replied as she immediately went close and shared the umbrella with him. He still didn't get the chance to get a look at her face. But she was wearing black jacket, zipped all the way, and a black mini skirt_. I'm pretty sure, she's not a ghost...or my hallucination._

"T-thanks..." Coughing a few times, he had just realized how soaked he was and how cold it was this time of the night. _Wait. Maybe she is a ghost. I'm not that sure._

"See? I was right." Gingerly raising the umbrella to fit them both, she said. She was cute, and she had sweetly smiled at him. He took a good look at her. She was a brunette. With her wavy dark brown locks and her light brown eyes, she looked not of Japan. But her nose gave away that she was really Asian.

"It's great that you're right," he smiled back, "but you're trusting a stranger, even sharing an umbrella and walking with one. Aren't you scared?" He asked almost seeing her run away from him mentally.

"If I was scared, I wouldn't have approached you in the first place, would I?" she giggled a bit. Her voice wasn't high nor was it low. It was like some kind of soothing voice in narrations or something. Whatever voice she had, it reassured him. That's as far as he was sure of.

"Good point." he said bluntly, just looking at the road he was walking on. The same thoughts violated his mind again.

"I'm Aoi by the way. But I like being called Al too."

"I'm-"

"Kazehaya-san, right?" she giggled again.

"Y-yeah. How'd you know that," he stopped to stare at her momentarily stopping the invoice in his head, "...Al?"

_**"Mmmm."**_ she toned, not answering his question.

"Yeah. That's a great answer by the way." his statement dripped of sarcasm.

"I'm psychic!" she said in a loud, coarse whisper, and proceeded to put a finger before her lips. Her smile from ear-to-ear had been contagious enough for him to laugh mentally.

"Yeah, well. This'll be a great story to tell the guys," he walked as she kept up in his pace, "I got lost in crazy town and got saved by a psychic."

He flashed a small smile in her direction to make it clear it was a joke.

She chuckled at first but then it turned to laughter. _Yup, definitely not a ghost._

"You're funny!"

Shota didn't reply. He just smiled back and continued on his pace.

Thinking of particularly nothing, he just went on his silent reverie. The downpour was still a bit strong, but its sprinkling against the plastic of the umbrella calmed him more than he thought. For once in this evening, he actually felt happy and sure of himself. By that just simple exchange of words, it's as if actual weights on his shoulders were removed. _I don't know if this is my luck or that sign I asked for. But whatever it is, I'm glad I got lost. God... thank you._

_This seems like a pretty rural area..._he continued to take in the scenery. Foggy silhouettes of houses and small stores were on either side of the street as he passed them. He slowed down a bit. Somehow, it had all been familiar to him, and then suddenly, he felt a powerful pang of pain in his head.

"Anything wrong, Kazehaya-san?" she asked, trying her best to put the umbrella over them.

Starting to breathe heavily, he struggled to say, "I need to a bench...something...I just need to...ah!" He collapsed down to his knees. Trembling, he put his hands on his head.

"Kazehaya-san!" The last words he heard before seeing complete darkness.

"Seems like it's a really bad cold and a high-flu. He probably had a really bad migraine...might be in some serious stress or trauma right now. You say you found him in the rain? Hn. I see...Well. You know what to do with these, I'm sure. Good girl."

_A coarse but warm voice. What is this? Am I unconscious?_

"Yup Uncle! Thank you very much for helping me."

_What? Where am I? Why is this voice so familiar?_

"Well. Just call me if you need any help. Alright? He'll be coming around soon, so are you sure you'll be fine alone with him, Aoichiro?" The voice was slowly getting farther away.

"It's just Aoi, uncle. I'll be fine. _Really._ Don't worry, I'll call. I promise." Such a calming voice, and it's so near to me. I want to touch it...

The soft swish of the sliding door had stopped their conversation. It seems like the old man has gone...

"Kazehaya-san? Are you awake?" she asked, slightly giggling.

Abruptly opening his eyes, he found himself in a familiar room, with the pretty tanned girl he saw before staring at him.

"Y-yeah..." He shifted positions. Suddenly, he realized two important things which made him wide-eyed. One, this looked exactly like his living room. Two, he had his right arm ridiculously straight and out. He quickly pulled it in while she had turned her head the other way.

"Honestly now..." she bent to the table to get something, "You really _are_ funny." Laughing a bit, she was holding a bowl in her hands. The steam had indicated it was freshly made and the savory aroma filled the room.

Eyeing the soup a bit, he bit his lip.

"I'll leave this here alright? Feel free to eat as much as you want. I just need to take a bath real quick." After quickly standing up and pushing the table nearer to the couch, she walked rather fast to **can you believe it?** the kitchen. _Creepy. That's where our kitchen is. Oh, wait. I don't think I shouldn't be saying 'our' anymore._

**BEEP!** _One AM already? Dang, that's fast... I can't really go back home now... I am sick. Maybe in the morning..._

***loud sigh** _I should concentrate on getting better instead. Well...Itakadimasu!_

_

* * *

_

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**InsanityKiryuuxD**

**danielle ()**

**I just la-la-love getting reviews! :D**

**NOTES: I want to change the title to 'What Makes a Smile'…opinions?**

**Background story: I originally planned this to be the chapter head but...it sounded more fitting for the entire story. Anyway, 'It's You and Me' has become such a cliche... Don't believe me? Go on, look around at some other story *sigh**

**FINAL NOTES: What do you guys think so far? Is it any good? :D I would gladly hear your opinions/comments/[constructive] criticisms! Go on and make that little button below wanted. :)**


	8. What, Who, Where?

_____________________Chapter viii: What, Who, Where?_______________________  
Her eyes fluttered as it was met by a dazzle of sunlight.

Stretching a bit, she inhaled deeply. The oh-so familiar vanilla scent of her room had been replaced by a strange concoction of strong cologne. Warily checking her surroundings, she couldn't recall anything.  
Out of hobby, she blinked a few times and pressed on her face with her hands._ Is this a dream?_ Half-hoping she would be transported back to her room, she separated her fingers and peeked. Nothing changed.

The room still had blue carpeting, the wall was covered with a classic theme of wood brown and creme which accentuated the full-length glass-door windows and all the stuff weren't hers. Turning her attention to the bed, she had only realized how soft it was. She felt weightless on it. It was white. Just plain white.

Everything had intrigued her, she sat up to get a clearer view of things. There was a big wooden dresser in the corner, and a study table and a lamp in the other. It almost looked like an ordinary bedroom. **Almost.** You wouldn't have a fancy diamond chandelier hanging in your room, nor an enormous "22 flat screen plastered on the wall, nor would it be like a 100 sq. meters, now would it?

Maybe. If you were some big hot-shot, I guess. _Nope. I still think it's a dream._

Once again she blinked a few times and pressed on her face with her hands. _It's a dream._ Half-hoping again she would be transported back to her room; she separated her fingers and slowly peeked.

"That's odd. New game?" A figure came into view. He had messy blonde hair, which strangely made him look hot and not gross. Maybe it was because he was half-naked. Or maybe it was because of his perfectly toned body which made his muscles well-defined. There was no mistaking it.

"S-Shissou!" Suddenly flinging her hands away from her face, she directed her attention to the man coming out from a newly-discovered hallway leading to who knows where.

A deep blush crept on her face. _Last night! _Hiding her face in the covers, she looked at her body. She wasn't wearing her jeans and a plain blue shirt anymore. It was a pink night gown.

"Get dressed, we're going somewhere." Kent's muffled tones reached her from under the covers.

"A-an..."

"Don't worry, Cloe will help you get ready. I'll send her in shortly."

After hearing a ring of a bell, there were footsteps quickly approaching. Then, some whispers before another set of footsteps shuffled out of earshot.

"Ms. Sawako, I shall be of your assistance today.

"E-Eh?" she peered from the covers to the girl standing near her.  
________________________________________________

"No!"

Outstretched arms blocked the doorway.

"B-but..."

"No means NO!" she scowled as she forcibly pushed him in and slammed the door shut.

"We've been through this eight times already, can't you control yourself?" she continued to input the child-lock on the security lock.

"Child Lock? Aw, are you kidding me?" He said in a very don't-you-think-I-know-how-to-override-that-thing tone.

Turning around she gave him an I'd-like-to-see-you-try glare, "You need rest, not another reason to get sick."

Acting childishly, he rolled his eyes and made a small scowl.

"Fine. Have a good day at work. Whatever you do." _I'll just sneak out when you leave. It's simpler that way. _Plainly giving out words and admitting defeat was the best way out of this now. For now.

The familiar click of the door gave him the mental idea of her coming back later just to find he had gone AOL.

He chuckled to himself._ I guess it is a good thing that this house is just like the one back home_. Turning on the switch for the TV, he sunk to the couch. _Might as well wait a while though._

NBA was on in the sports channel so he just dropped it there. The game was on over time already. San Antonio versus Phoenix. But it didn't excite him. His mind was definitely on other things right now.

_This is the exact same design on the house, even some of the things are in the same places. I guess it can't be helped... its design was the most efficient and the things were the best so far._

He looked at the screen again. Still, no one had a successful basket. He took the RC and turned it off. Maybe the kitchen will get my mind straight.

With eyes half-open, he dragged himself to the adjacent room. _Well, this brings back memories._

"Ohayo..." he mused with himself._ Maybe I'm getting a bit loony._

After five minutes in the kitchen, there was eggs and toast on the table. Finding himself humming, his mind had a flurry of images.

Every morning there she was in the kitchen, cooking for him. She would wait for him there and greet her good morning. Then, they would talk about absolutely anything. Other times, they would be playing with Maru in the back yard.

"H..here...Maru..." he whispered to the air. Those thoughts had been recurring, and it made him realize that those memories were some he didn't want to lose. He had loved her, and she him. _But now...this! If only I wasn't careless enough as to direct a hit in her direction, this would never happen. _Clenching his fist tightly and grinding his teeth a bit, he started to inhale more rapidly.

Rage, sorrow, envy. He couldn't place what he was feeling. What he was supposed to be feeling. All he knew was it's something he doesn't want to feel. He put a hand to cover his eyes. Giving a small shake of the head he thought, "I messed up...but is this really my price to pay?"

***FLASH!**

"Hm...'Ad: Heartbroken? We can help!'" she smiled as she stood in the doorway, waving the camera.

"Don't you have anything else better to do? Like your job? Seriously..." slumping onto the table, he pushed the plates away from him.

"Ehhh?" prolonging the sound, she walked a bit towards him.

"What do you think my job is?" she inquired him.

"..." he was dumbstruck. What_ was_ her job? Nothing came to his mind. _Maybe a business woman? She was sporting a black suit with a blue scarf anyway. It would fit her._ He looked at her, caught by her query.

Just like the night before, she just let her wavy brown hair down. The length was long enough to say 'pretty' and it was short enough to say 'smart'. She looked as if she barely had make-up on but she still looked stunning. She was tall and was wearing some pretty high heels.

"Model?"

In hysterics, she was rocking back and forth while standing. "You _really_ are funny, y'know." After a while, she said again, "Guess again."

"Hnn?" Deep in thought, he put his fist under his jaw and furrowed his eyes.

"Well?" she smiled at him, imitating his action.

Strangely, it made him chuckle a bit, so he leaned back to the chair and said, "Alright. I don't know, Al." Rolling his eyes a bit, he looked back at her and returned a smirk.

Giving a toothy grin, she let out, "I'm a-" but was interrupted by a door bell ring.

***RING RING**

"Oh, they're here!" she almost jumped from her position. "Come here," she tugged on his arm, "Kazehaya-san, I'd like you to meet some people!"

"E-EH!"


	9. Something New

_CHAPTER ix: SOMETHING NEW_

"Ummm...Is this really alright?" Fidgeting, she gazed at the full-length mirror before her.

"Pardon, is something the matter, miss?"

"Umm...well...Is it alright to be wearing this?" Her face had gone red again so she put both her hands up to conceal it.

"Well miss, the young master was the one who chose these for you. It would absolutely be alright for you to wear it, miss." Giving a curt bow, she smiled sweetly at her. She was probably younger than her, but had this for a job. A maid.

"You look stunning, miss." She added as she gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"T-Thank you, M-Miss C-Cloe." A bit of stutter and then she gave a smile away.

_Look at what I'm wearing!_ The shade of red deepened even more as she stared. High, black, leather heeled boots_, I think this is Italian or something_. A white mini-skirt laced in baby blue. _It's like in one of those fashion magazines._ Not many words came to her mind to describe her top. It was lacy and the same shade of baby blue as her lace.

With puffy shoulders and tight but strangely comfortable, long sleeves, it looked as if it came from the 1900s, but had unusually went well with her modern-looking skirt and boots. _I don't think it looks good on me. Even though my hair got permed and I had to put make-up on, I think this does not suit me._

_But Shissou's waiting...I should go now._

"It's fine now..." she said in hushed tones, and looked at the floor.

"Excellent. Follow me please, miss."

As if it was blown by a strong wind, the door flew open.

"Yeah?" A big toothy grin was on her face as she stood by the doorway between two men.

"Al, what was the big emergency?" The distressed look on his face said it all. _So you feigned an emergency huh?_

"This." Two steps sideways and the man had made another look on his face. A face which said,

"Woah." With a little giggle, she pushed them both to the living room and closed the door. _What the hell?_

"Uh..." At a total loss for words, he sat trying to figure things out. There was this man whom she wanted him to meet. BUT, she said she wanted him to meet SOME people. _ She knew my name even before I introduced myself. How could these people possibly know me?_

"Well, seems like there's lots of tension here." Aoi came into the room carrying a tray of three steaming mugs.

"First off, I'd like to introduce to you this man right here. But, it'd be really good if he'd introduce himself instead." Again, she giggled as she sat next to him on the couch, leaving the tray and mugs on the coffee table. Shota had taken the couch opposite them.

For a while, he took an uneasy smile and looked down a bit before looking at Shota again. Now, with a mediocre grin on his face.

"I'm Eiji Kirihara."

"I'm-"

"Kazehaya-san, I _know_." He gave polite smile and a small bow. Who are you people?

Returning a somewhat nervous smile, he couldn't place an answer as to why they would know him. Especially in this kind of place. _I'm roughly 15, 20 miles away from home._

"Oh! As I was saying earlier, my job is mainly to travel and to write. An investigative journalist. He is my partner." She stood and disseminated the drinks, still with a smile on her face.

"Ah, well. Listen, guys. It's nice that you know me and all... but why do you know me? It just doesn't make sense to me." Finally giving out, he got surprised by the sudden burst of laughter from the two.

"Eh..?" He uttered, befuddled.

Soon, the chuckle subsided and they spoke.

"Kazehaya-san is a rising star in the business world, you see. Naturally, we, as journalists, take note of those the most." Eiji had started sipping out his mug.

"But what caught our attention is a business person such as yourself is also playing professional baseball in the local team. More so, because you are a star player." Aoi had also joined in, she connected information after him.

"And yet, with your growing fame in the sports division, you chose business over baseball." With that, Eiji had ended and took a big swig of the hot liquid.

"Yeah...that's really really great and all. But... It's been two years since all that hype. Really now... I don't see why people would find that interesting." Sighing heavily, he gulped his Almond flavored Coffee.

"Who wouldn't love a big charmer?" Aoi winked as she continued, "Of course, that's only a tiny part of the story."

"What caught people's eyes the most was your Kuronuma-san." An excited and hopeful feel filled Eiji's face as Shota's was being drained of life.

"About that, I just want you to-"

**ANNOYING BEEPING SOUND**

Al shot up. "Oh dang! I almost forgot about today. Guess you're tagging along too." What now? But I guess it beats staying at that place all day.

_LATER_

"Have you heard of an interview conference before?"

"Hm... No, I don't think so."

"So have I. But they say this one is." Bearing an ear-to-ear grin, she led their group of three through the crowd. _What? Are you joking me?_

Eiji was behind Shota so that 'Shota won't get lost'. Talk about sardines in a can. The whole place was packed. Seemingly, to the unknowing Shota, it looked like a very important event. More so, it should be. At least important enough to make them drive 90 kph and for them to blab about what a big day it was going to be for the whole 15-minute duration of the trip.

_Well, we can't always get what we want._

Soon, they reached their seats among thousands. Their view overlooked the stage well. It was like an auditorium, only in a larger scale. _Inter Con? Don't they mean Press Con? I mean...geez, look at all the tech._

Microphones, cameras, those strangely intimidating people carrying the camera stuff. Oh, and who would forget the oh-so-important beautiful reporter. Every degree of a 360 he could muster would have those all present. _Now do we have that?_

_Microphones?_ In turn, he twisted his head. Eiji was conversing with Al, they were all smiles but Shota couldn't hear a smidge of what they said. As Al, who was sitting right next to him, straightened out, Eiji had conical shaped device in his hands at the ready. _Check._

_Cameras?_ Without removing his gaze, he looked around if they really had one. Well, duh. It was that rectangular, bag-looking thing on top of the arm rest. Its light was blaring red along with the six billion around it.

_No doubt these guys are the press, but... Phhst_! He snorted, suddenly remembering the third description. _Strangely intimidating? No way. _Though it rescinds what he had just thought, he found himself checking his own account.

Eiji Kirihara. Journalist. His body was thin. You could tell immediately he wasn't into sports stuff. He had light brown hair. Just a simple style, it was drooped straight down. But by his face, he didn't look Japanese. Maybe part American? He had a prominent nose and a strong look in his bright green eyes.

"Kazehaya-san?" a smooth feminine voice reached him. Immediately facing forward again, he just gave a curt nod to Al and looked onwards. A formal dressed man was now taking up the podium and grabbing the mic. _The Press Con starts._

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Interview Conference!" The announcer-type, booming, masculine voice met the applause. _Oh, so it is an Inter Con._

He saw the speaker open his mouth and do some gestures, but none of those could enter his system right now. This was something for them after all, nothing that would concern him directly. What did concern him was how sketchy these two seem.

Oh sure, he could comprehend the information they had. It looked as if they knew everything about him. So far, them knowing about his Baseball, Business and girl was his focus. _Oh yeah, we could understand baseball and bbusiness, by how about Sawako? That doesn't make sense. Unless, they're..._

Unknowingly, he shifted his eyes towards their direction. Figures were hazy but moving in his peripheral. Somehow, they seemed busy. _Could they? Some kind of annoying paparazzi?_

Paparazzi. Lingering on the thought for a minute, he imagined them in the little room in TMZ. _Plausible?_

_**Hold up kiddo,**_ intervened his own thought, _**if they were paparazzi, do you think you had the star material to be featured in a magazine? Don't get me wrong, the local papers are great for you to be featured in but, let's face it, a magazine screams 'awesome'.**_ _Yeah, awesome._ He conversed with himself.

_**Plus, not most papers are run by foreigners. They do look from outside the country.**_

_Okay, paparazzi, no._

_Radio people?_ _**What's that, a joke? These people actually look like they could be on TV, plus, they wouldn't need the camera then, won't they now?**_ _I guess not..._

_News anchor?_ _**Well, well. That could work. But... still. Why would you be in the news, Shota? The whole baseball-business thing maybe? Sounds a little low-key to be an interesting enough article.**_

_Alright, alright. I don't have so many good ideas. How about you then!_

_**Magazine writers aspiring to be in their own show someday?**_ _HAHAHAHAHA. Really? God, I'm talking to myself. I crack myself up! HAHAHAHA._ Mentally laughing, his own conversation was interrupted by some annoying tapping at his shoulder.

"Kazehaya-san, we can get out the room now. It's time to interview." A pretty, tall, brunette was leaning towards him; her face close to his.

"Ah...yeah..." Lazily, he stood up to see everyone was filing towards the door already; they were some of the few who had yet to go. _Jeez, must be some important interview_. _But, if it was so important, why wouldn't they just drag me and rush like the others? _The thought made him smile a bit. It made him a little happier.

"Kazehaya-san?" Al tuned in again, worried at the dazed Shota.

In response, he nodded a few times and followed Eiji and Aoi outside where everybody was gathered.

"Please wait here. We'll come after the interview; we don't want you to get bored or anything." Eiji had instructed Shota as they left him on a bench near a vending machine. Aoi had been rushing to get to the frontline that she left her partner behind. It was fine. It's not like he was thinking much and minded_. Just now... it actually feels nice to have a little space._

Just as sudden was his happiness is just as sudden as the emptiness that overcame him. I guess the world really won't stop for anything. Deep inside him, he desired for it all to freeze. This inter con. The world. Time. His life.

The same vile thoughts penetrated his mind again. Feels like a freight train running over me. Pushing the coins in the machine and getting his soda, he sat down_. I messed up. I guess Al and Eiji were right... Baseball, business and Sawako was how they knew me, and frankly, that's how I know myself. But now... I'm away from all that. What does that make me? Nothing?_

Fingers dancing lightly on the icy chill aluminum of the can, he gazed unconsciously at the passersby. His mind was still busy when...

"I-Is it alright for me to sit here?" He shot a quick glance and then nodded without getting a clear picture of the person. All he could finalize was, this was a girl and she was wearing some sort of strange fancy garb. _So what? What would it be to him?_

Many minutes passed and still they were at a standstill. The girl was apparently still there, and he was still thinking about the same things over and over again.

"Ah, it is time to leave, miss." Now it was a voice of an elderly man. Seemingly he was talking to the girl because the girl stood in response.

But, she turned to Shota and bowed. I could see her hazy figure in my peripherals. Actually, right now, everything seemed hazy, especially through half-open eyes.

"Thank you" was all she said and hurriedly left with the man. _What a kid. It's good to see people still being nice. Usually a rare sight._

"Kazehaya-san!" The whole conference looked over since Aoi had called out and waved at Shota. It certainly got his attention, and he stood and walked towards them.

I guess this'll be the new me now.

"Did you have fun today, Sawako?" Kent asked, seated comfortably in his exquisite limo.

"Un, Shissou!" She replied happily as they drove to a restaurant for a sumptuous meal.

_The whole conference was really fun! I never knew Shissou was so famous, and that so many people wanted to interview him. So amazing! But what was most amazing was __**that**_**.** A smile floated in her face as she straightened out her lacey top and skirt.

Automatically, the door was held open by the chauffeur as Kent and she unloaded the car. It was dinner time already, _and shissou is taking care of me._

"Thank you, Mr. Ed" she told the man before walking into the ice themed building.

_Yes, the most amazing. The man on the bench who looked just like Shota._

_

* * *

_

Oooh. Is the end near? What do you guys think will happen? Hm... Anyway, major thanks to - **InsanityKiryuuxD**

This one took a while because for my pains...Argh. Dyssminorrhea. 0.o


	10. Day Out

**It's been TEN chapters! :D**

**To the reader who hasn't given up on this fanfic [yet] = InsanityKiryuuxD**

**A million thanks! :DD**

**_CHAPTER x: DAY OUT_**

"Shota-kun?

A face peeked out from the kitchen into the living room. The room was quiet and unmoving; no one responded to the question.

Seeing the intendant for her call, she marched into the room wearing an oversized white polo shirt over some short shorts. The bottom half of the polo was unbuttoned making the shirt flap open revealing her golden brown skin.

"Shota-kun."

Still no movement. Casually, she distributed her weight to one side, crossing her arms along the way. Her head hung loosely to one side letting her light brown locks bounce softly against her upper torso. A few more moments passed, and then she pouted, slightly crossing her eyebrows.

"Shota-kun!"

With one sweeping motion, she had grabbed the couch pillow and threw it directly to his face. As if the shot was unanticipated, he shot up immediately leaving the pillow to fall on his lap.

"What?" He let out lazily, letting his eye lids droop.

Retaining her position, she stared back at him, rolling her eyes.

Finally succumbing to her ways, he smirked and rolled his eyes, imitating her manner.

Flashing a full-toothed grin, she went back to the kitchen leaving him to follow her stead.

"So what is it today? Cereal, oatmeal... toast?"

He joked, never having seen her cook but having a fully equipped kitchen, Dumbstruck, he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" His mouth was agape and this urged the already sitting lady before him to ask what was wrong.

"Woah." Bearing a grin from ear-to-ear, he took the seat opposite her.

"So... where'd you order these from?" Taking the neatly folded napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Shut up." Surprisingly, she said it in hushed tones; a blush spread on her face, as she proceeded to pour the juice.

This took Shota by surprise enough to keep him teasing her about it.

He took a bit of everything - the colorfully decorated omurice, waffles, and a quarter pound streak swimming in reddish brown sauce. _This'll be interesting._

"Itadakimasu." Folding his hands and beginning to dig in, he said. Noticing her eye, he decided to pick up the food and eye it suspiciously before eating it. All the while, never did he take his eye off her, ready to laugh out loud when she makes even just a weird face.

Crinkling his nose and shrugging a bit contributed nicely to his desired effect. She had her bit of steak half-way to her half-open mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bursting, he dropped his food which, thank goodness, landed on his plate. He held his sides and rocked on his chair. "So you really did make this."

"You are so mean!" Finally putting the steak in her mouth and smiling a bit.

Shota was still busy with his little aftermath when the sound of a chair sliding on the floor was heard.

"I'm done. Get ready, 'kei? We're going somewhere." With another smirk, she put her dish in the dishwasher and left the room.

Going somewhere, huh? Eyeing his food, he thought of the many possiblities where she could take him today. Hope it's not shopping for clothes for me again.

Grabbing the fork, he shoved the food into his mouth, chewing them altogether. He stopped half-way. This is incredible!

"Yoooooooh. Al. It's been 20 minutes...already." He called to the flight of stairs. _Geez, why do all chicks have to be so long when dressing? _He thought pacing by the door.

_But they do have great style though._ Noting his shopping day yesterday, he almost didn't have to think. Everything she picked out suited him. Suited him and he liked those choices.

"I'll pay for it." _That's what she said. Yep._

"I have my credit card. It's fine."

"No, no. I have cash right now. It's FINE, Shota." She smiled and really did pay for it. _What a girl._

High-cut plain black chucks. Dark, tight jeans. An abstract, almost translucent, 3/4 sleeved, white shirt topped with a short-sleeved dark-gray hoodie. I feel like a teenager again though I actually have clothes like these at home.

"Looking nice, Shots." The voice made his head turn immediately; she was on top the stairs.

High dark-brown leather boots. High black socks peeking about an inch higher than the boots. A brown mini-skirt full of zipped and buttoned pockets. A tight, black, low neckline, sleeveless shirt. Her only accessory was a long, plain chain, necklace only until mid-chest. It was a necklace she always wore, but usually would just tuck it in. Everything fit her well. Her loose curls bouncing about while her attire hugged her body comfortably, as a hint of cleavage lined from the center of the low neckline.

"And you, Miss Ally." With a playful bow and smirk, he opened the door for her.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She elbowed him softly on the stomach making her way out.

"I told you to stop calling me Shots." He shrugged and locked the door after him.

"Stay by the street please, Shots." With a little giggle, she proceeded to the garage and he went near the mail post, standing by.

I wonder where we'll be going today. I guess it might really be fine if it were shopping again. It was only me and her but it was fun. Really fun.

**HONK! HONK!**

"I don't wanna run you over, so could you get in already?" She shouted from behind the wheel.

"A bugatti? I see why you were carrying $10 000 in your purse yesterday."

_Yesterday, we just took a taxi after she got home, I never knew she had this. And it's just been what, a 10-minute silent drive? I don't even know where we are anymore. Oh yeah, that's right. Because I'm not from here. _

Hunching over with his head out the open window, he thought. For the past ten minutes they have went past a beach, some restaurants, a river, a park, some other restaurants, even a shopping mall. It had him thinking again, where were they going?

"Uh, Shots..."

"Hey, Ally..."

They said it at the same time yet his head was still out the window, and her eyes were on the road.

"I'll go first, 'kei?" she said politely, briefly looking at Shota though it was pointless; His head was still out the window.

More stores were in scenery, some were beautifully artsy while others were just simple styles.

"First off, stop it with the head-out-window gig, you look like a dog AND you'll mess your hair up. Plus, you do know the air-con is running, right?"

Reluctantly, he backed up and tilted his head up so it would hit the head rest of the seat letting the automatic windows go up on their own.

"Shit..." Standing straight, he hunched in on himself again covering half his face with his hand.

"What?" It almost seemed she was just half-alarmed; she kept her cool, still driving.

"Borrow your phone. Emergency."

In a swift motion, she had produced a sleek, black mobile. With just her left hand on the wheel, her eyes fixated to the unmoving road, she turned the phone sideways and handed it to him.

"It's a slide." she added, letting him do whatever he intended. Knowing had to operate a slide served him well, though not knowing how to call on this model hindered him; all he could do was type in nine numbers on the screen, his next move was,

"Uh..."

As if knowing the problem, she held out her palm, grabbed it and typed in her phone producing many consecutive beeping sound, still with her eyes on the road. After a few seconds of Shota's waiting, she handed him the phone, turning it again, and said casually, "It's ringing."

"Thanks." was his brief reply.

"This is Ryuu." A monotone replaced the repeated ringing.

"Ryuu, listen. It's Shota. About Maru-" A little panicky, but his voice was clear.

"Ah. He's here. He came about five days ago."

"A-ah... Just take care of him for now... alright..." Without waiting for a reply, he ended the call immediately. He slid the phone down making the screen glow purple. Curious as he was, he peered at the screen saver.

A self-portrait was displayed. It was her pretty self but seemed younger, maybe a year younger. Sporting a purple formal gown, she was all smiles. She didn't look like she had any make-up on but her hair was styled and since it was a bust shot she looked as if you could put the picture as a cover of a magazine save the black, leather jacket and the long, chain necklace she held up to super-impose it.

"That necklace must really be special to you." Smirking, he looked at her.

Shaking her head a bit, then biting her lip while smiling really, really broadly, she glanced a bit at him then looked at the road again.

"Shots... Don't be so nosy." Finally saying with a little laugh. Then, she added, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"That being human, Ally." He laughed a bit too before continuing with, "Y'know... Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was just framed." Dramatically ending it with a little shrug and a small click of the tongue.

"Where's the justice these days, ah?"

Their loud laughs soon became small chuckles.

Traveling a distance of 95 kilometers in just 45 minutes awed Shota as he just knew about the information when they were slowing to a stop in front of a humungous, mansion-type building by the beach.

"Seriously... W-We're not even wearing beach-wear. What is this place, a resort?" Being jumpy in his seat, sweat dropping even with the strong, cool, wind of the air-conditioner.

"Yeah... You could say that." Nodding a bit, she put on a pair of huge, rectangular, dark blue sunglasses as Shota heard a quick tap by the window.

It was strange because all she did was lower her shades a bit then the guy didn't bother us anymore. She continued to ease the car at a shady spot.

"What was that?"

She stared at him through the dark-colored specks as he illustrated what 'that' meant. With accurate manner, he mimicked her moves; he held some imaginary glasses, lowered them, then put it back again, and just for dramatic effect, he pretended to be driving, moving his hands in a circular path before him.

"What? It's awesome." She said killing the engine and unlocking the doors making then swing upwards.

Joking by giving out a heavy sigh, he stepped out the car just as she did.

The sun was over-head and it was hot outside; it made Shota miss the comfortable chill of the car. But aside from that, the view was beautiful. It had a very coordinated, western-style garden with plants Shota had rarely seen before. There was only one huge building that looked freshly-painted in a shade of creme and brand-new and also had old English wall lamps between every huge, tinted, sliding window. A little walk would be needed before you reached the door. It was a full-length, two-piece, grand, English door, compelte with multi-colored glass panes and two long, winding handles in the middle.

"So glad you could make it." Said a familiar voice behind Shota.

"Happy birthday, Eiji!" Al's voice was loud; it made him turn around to see what was happening.

Somehow, Al, who was behind Eiji who was behind Shota, had produced two bags; one was white with a red ribbon, the other was blue with a silver ribbon.

"Here, it's our presents." SHe gladly said as she held the two bags higher in front of her.

"Thanks, but first, let's all come inside."

Once inside, Shota had just realized where he was, and his realization included to take back a few assumptions about this place.

"So, this is your house, Eiji." As they finally reached a living room type room, where they stopped. It was huge and decorated with many objects like paintings and figurines. There were two other doors aside from the one they entered in. Carefully studying the room, he noted the classy hard wood floor which made each step echo, the huge furniture facing the plasma screen on the wall. The window was beside the furniture and had the view of the sparkling ocean.

"Yeah... You could say that." He sat in one of the middle of the over-sized chairs, sinking in a bit. Then, in front he had this remote which he pressed and made a buzzing sound. Then he said, "Three in, please."

He immediately let go of the button and he motioned to Shota, who was the only one standing to take a seat.

"You know, that's how I was the time I first went here, I was like, 'Oh God'" Aoi said sitting on a smaller version of the huge center lounge chair Eiji was on; her head lazily resting on her hand as she held her usual expression - a smile.

There was a pregnant pause. "Who could forget that?" Eiji sarcastically added with a little eye roll. On cue, everyone laughed, even though Shota didn't know what the hey they were talking about.

...LATER...

"So, she comes up to the window and when I say, 'Hey' she turns around and jumps breaking this old vase we had since forever." Eiji was chortling. More laughs.

"It doesn't sound as bad as it is!" She countered, shaking her head and taking a sip of her apple cider.

At the same time, the two boys both rolled their eyes and stared at her with the Oh-yes-it-does.

"Alright, alright!" Again, with the laughter.

After their Ha-ha's subsided Eiji started again.

"So what have you been up to, Shota? It's been a week hasn't it?" He inquired taking a long sip.

"Six days actually." she corrected taking another shot at he drink.

"Well, first day, I actually wanted to escape, and all I had was this baggy nightdress thing. But I guess this gal right here," he pointed at her with the same hand that was holding the glass, "stopped me in my tracks. That was the same day as the Inter con, and well, I guess I stopped trying to escape." Taking his turn to take a little out of his glass.

But then, he continued, "We really don't talk much there don't... in the first few days. She was just like leaving these prepared foods for me...cereal, toast, oatmeal... then leaving. Then I sleep. Then the same cycle until my fifth day."

Taking a little pause, he was starting to feel just a tad tipsy from the cider. It had been his third round and he didn't drink much.

"So on the fifth day, she waits for me in the kitchen and tells me that we'll be going shopping, I was going, 'Oh God, thank you.' because all I had to wear were these loose shorts and shirts. You got that from your uncle?" she nodded, and she took over.

"Yeah. We shopped for your present and of course, his threads. This is my result." With a little Ta-Da gesture she motioned to Shota smirking a bit.

"I got to hand it to you, you have great style." Nodding his head in approval, he smiled at her. In turn, she giggled a bit and bit her lip.

"That's Ally for you." Putting his glass on the table. Everyone went silent.

"Excuse me... I'm going to the bathroom." Steps echoed as she made her way out on of the doors.

More silence. Shota looked up, wondering why everything became like this. Then, Eiji looked longingly at the door she went out of.

He bent over and took the presents and put then beside him. Looking at the white one and opening it. He took out this book-sort of thing.

"It's a scrap book." With a smile, he said. "You want to see it?"

"Sure."

He put down the book on the table and flipped open the screen via the remote. On the screen was the book, he skidded through its pages.

There was only one picture in the first page; it was designed with ribbons, buttons and other knick knacks. It was a combined picture of Aoi and Eiji looking serious with writing and interviewing. It had the words, "Two different people"

He stopped, not bothering to look at Shota, "Such a talented jounalist."

Slowly flipping the page, he laughed a bit. This made Shota look up to the screen. It also made him smile. It was another picture.

A familiar scenery filled the screen. On top was the word, "Share One Bond." Eiji looked a little different, he held a rocker sign, _(imagine this- \m/) _and had this half-smirk. His hair was as is, but the clothes took his notice, which were the most different. Now he was just wearing the same type of clothes Shota was wearing: sneakers, a pair of tight jeans, and a black shirt with abstract designs. A white muscle shirt with torn-like edges, and some shades hanging by its round collar where Shota realized he had to take something back again. _Okay, he's thin, but is the sporty type._

He resorted to a little audible chuckle, noting the strange tension.

"This was three years ago. Exactly two years ago." He laughed a bit again.

Next to Eiji was Aoi, exactly the way in the screensaver Shota had seen earlier. So that's how it goes.

"It was the day she became my co-writer. Everyone had a party in the office and here we are three years later."

On the bottom of the page were words decorated written in different styles and still decorated with tags and the such.

"'For memories to come' huh? He said, his mood becoming a lot more cheery as he opened the next bag.

Pulling his hand out the bag, he held this two by one inches figure. Pure silver and was connected to the silver ribbon.

"This is my favorite symbol. Thank you, Kaze-"

"Call me Shota." smiling, he intervened, "Yeah, the Ankh."

"The symbol for everlasting life in Ancient Egypt. Started with the gifts already huh?" Closing the door as the familiar sound of fotsteps filled the room.

"I loved the scrap book by the way. Thank you so much, Al." He turned to her as she sat on the chair.

"Always welcome, Eij." She returned the gesture but then said, "I got called again..." She shrugged as she stood.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. But hey, let's do something together again soon. What do you say, Shota?" He asked him, as he stood next.

Imitating their manner, he stood last and nodded.

**...leaving...**

The three walked back to the shady spot where the bugatti was parked. Once inside and when the engine had started they rolled the windows down.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Deadlines are tomorrow."

"Two days from now then. You shouldn't keep then waiting." He waved at them.

Ready to leave, they left the window open and stuck their hands out to wave at him. Just when the vehicle was at the gate, Eiji shouted his parting words,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AL!"

**...driving...**

"You look great together. Really great." Keeping his gaze on her, he couldn't help being dragged into the joy of the moment. They had smiles over their scenic back drop. A long, winding road between the clear ocean blue, and a steep cliff sporting some random greens and vines.

"Oh stop. He's one of my bosses and.." She let her voice trail off unconsciously losing the usual smile she always wears.

"Tell him how you feel. He likes you." The insisting Shota went on, having a blast from the past from what he's seeing.

"See, maybe I can help you." All that responded was the smooth hum of the engine and casual clang of metal meeting loosely around her neck.

"I messed up." He stopped a while just realizing how stupidly often he used those words. Well, there is a last time for everything... hopefully.

"And right now, I think the reason why I met and am still with you is because of this." Carrying a strong look in his eyes, he looked at hers that were focused in front of her yet had a certain gloom to it.

"I just want to make right for you what didn't for me."

Same as the ones before them, loud clanks from the hard wood echoed as they made their way through the room. A notable difference between the two situations is the sudden rise in atmosphere, and the cold silence surrounding the three.

From three, a lone pair continued their march under noise suppression. A few more paces, and he had stopped; both hands intertwined behind him.

"How important is your position in the company, Kirihara?" Beginning to pace towards the wide windows over-looking the sea, his voice strongly cut the quiet of the room.

"More important that your little underling? Or is it the other way around?"

Deep blue eyes contrasted the calm and serenity of the sea he was viewing; conspicuously using them for surveillance of whatever was happening behind him. The other two figures stood in their spots, seemingly stuck in the moment.

"Well?" Testing the unresponsive intendant, he remained in his position unchanged.

"I will be there tomorrow-" Eiji's voice was firm yet his eyes revealed something else. It wasn't hate, at least not completely.

"Is that how you learned to respond? Maybe we need to revoke your position? Or is it your little pet that's influenced you?"

"Kent." A soft but striking voice slipped into the conversation.

"So sorry, my dear, but please leave this matter to us." He immediately answered. Very slowly, he turned in their direction before versing his next train of thought.

A neat, suited man was before them, his features strict and prominent.

"My apologies, but please let me finish first." Taking a precautionary pause, he gripped his jeans tighter than it already was.

"For both are irreplaceable and ultimately valuable to me." Wavering a bit from keeping his feelings to himself, he tried his uttermost best to hide it.

Unexpectedly, a smirk appeared on Kent's face, softening his features by zero percent as it didn't reach any other part of him aside from his mouth. From past experiences, he had done the best option he could rationalize - stay still and shut up. Times like these when he just thought he would already be in the safe zone backfired on him and almost cost him more than his job. He could not make that mistake again. He could not afford to make that mistake again. It's one of those times where it's better to play it safe than sorry.

Just as unexpectedly, he stepped their way, inching closer to the two figures in the middle of the room.

"Children who sit on two chairs at the same time fall easily." With a fair distance still separating the three, Kent stopped by the coffee table, facing him directly.

"The same child might be talented enough to retain balance."

"Heh?" His grin slightly growing into that of a Chesire Cat's.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A similar annoying monotone rang throughout the room disturbing their mentally dangerous come-backs at each other. Even though it had been ridiculously clear that it was his, he just paced past Kirihara, letting the tone continue on.

"M-" the soft voice intruded but immediately stopped as she had noticed the air-borne, palm faced hand staring her in the face. Momentaarily, he stopped just beside him and waited out the ringing. Only when it had completely died out had he spoke again.

"Best be careful then. Don't be tardy tomorrow."

Without further adieu he paced towards the door and his female companion tailed him while Kirhara stuck rooted to his place. After what seemed like a millennium, Kent had reached the door and retrieved his top hat from the vast array laden near him. Carefully placing it onto his head and adjusting it without a mirror in his aid, he swiveled his head to get another view of Kirihara standing idly in the center.

"Happy Birthday, Kirihara." He said, as he grabbed the knob with a fine, creme gloved hand and turning it making a clicking sound.

"Thanks. But this kid won't back down, onii-san."

Swinging the door open and finally leaving the house, Kent nor his companion had more words to spare. It left Eiji, him and all his mixed emotions, in the room to be alone; to stay pensive, to nap it off, to do whatever he wants to do. Alone until the next day.

**Gomenosai! :( The CPU caught a virus, so I had to wait 3 painstakingly long days before finally uploading this. [Don't ask why I didn't just rent a computer outside. Darn reviews.:D] Class starts on the fifteenth! wohoo. I'm psyched. :)**

**By the way... Please do review.:) :) :) I don't get them often that's why I like reading them. [Really, it's depressing having written five chapters on my other story and still no reviews!] lol. Yea, I'm weird like that. :D**


End file.
